Isabella Winters: Third Year
by scatteredminds
Summary: Isabella is back for her third year.This year she's going to know much more about her past-one she doesn't recall very well-and learning more magic. Sirius Black is out,a new teacher she knows and hiding from Harry. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Whenever Isabella would wake up from her sleep at the Malfoy mansion, she would go about her morning rituals. Get up, go to the mirror, comb her hair, go to the bathroom, clean her teeth, take a wash, get dressed and go downstairs to have her breakfast. Not today. Isabella woke up the day after school finished and just lay in bed. She didn't have to be up bright and early but she was just so used to waking up at around seven o'clock that she had only two extra hours of sleep-even though summer school at her muggle school would start at eleven that morning. Her eyes were barely open but she could see the ceiling of her bed. Last night was just so peaceful but when Isabella woke up, it seemed like all her troubles would start over again. She recalled what happened last night when Narcissa and Lucius had gone to bed-still annoyed that Lucius had lost his job. Draco and Isabella had snuck downstairs to talk about things that they hadn't talked about for a while. That went on until about two in the morning but was busted by Lucius.

After her thinking about previous memories, Isabella sat up in bed while rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands but not succeeding to fully open her eyes. Still slightly groggy, she got out of bed and tucked her feet into her purple slippers. She dragged her feet across her room until she reached her mirror that was hung on the wall; underneath it was a small shelf that held Isabella's brush as well as other random items. Once she arrived, she blindly grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair. Satisfied, she forced her eyes to open but screamed in shock.

Isabella stared at the mirror in horror for another two more minutes as she processed what she looked like. Her used to be brunette hair was now a brilliant white. Her jaw slackened as she continued to stare until she heard knocking.

"Are you alright in there, Isabella?" Draco called from the other side of the door.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that...it was just...my dogs scared the living hell out of me," Isabella laughed in a constricted tone. She cast her eyes over to her dogs that were on her bed, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Oh okay," Draco answered, convinced. "Come on down when you're ready. Dad says he needs to have a talk with us."

"Okay!" Isabella yelled while toying with her hair with an indescribable look. "How on earth am I going to go down there looking like this?" Isabella muttered.

Isabella placed the tip of her wand to her hair and tapped. Her hair immediately changed colour to her original brunette state. Satisfied, she walked into the bathroom, looked at the mirror above the sink and had to grip onto the handle of the door to steady herself. Her was brunette hair had turned back to the white colour, this time with longer hair. Mortified, Isabella walked up to the sink, grabbed the scissors that were on the counter then started to snip at her hair until it was shoulder length. She also changed her hair colour to brunette again using her wand without looking away from the mirror

Isabella cleared up the mess that was her hair and threw it in the bin. She stood up, looked at the mirror this time with anger. _I need to go thorough than just with a wand_, Isabella thought meekly. Grabbing her hair dying kit from the counter, she followed the steps, waited ten minutes to at least have a somewhat brownish colour and washed it out. She looked in the mirror again, this time with a sullen face. You could still see a bit of the white hair but barely.

When Isabella finished with her shower while making sure that the dye didn't come out, she walked into her room with a towel around her. Her hair was also in covered by a towel as well. She walked to her drawer and grabbed some lingerie. Once that was on, she found herself in the uncomfortable situation as her bra had suddenly grown a size too small. Sighing in disdain, she walked to her walk-in closet only to find she didn't like _any _of her clothes. They were either too girly or they suddenly weren't her taste. She wanted something much bolder than shoulder showing tops. Sighing in distress, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a strapless top then changed.

Isabella, once again, stood in front of her hanging mirror in shock. After three tries, her hair had grown longer-much longer-and had gone back to its white coloured state. "What the flop doodle?" Isabella hissed. She wanted so badly to swear but had agreed with Lucius not to swear for a whole month. _He can suck a d-...lollipop_, Isabella thought sourly. _Now how the hell do I keep the attention away from my hair?_

Isabella sat on her chair during breakfast next to Draco who has staring at her as well as Narcissa and Lucius. She was sitting in the dining hall with a hoodie with her hood over her head, covering her hair as well as shadowing her face slightly. Isabella shifted uncomfortably then sighed. "Look, I know this seems-"

"What the hell-" Draco was cut off by his mother.

"_Draco!_" Narcissa scowled.

"-are you hiding underneath that hood of yours?" Draco continued, ignoring his mum all together.

"Nothing," Isabella muttered as she continued to eat her pancakes.

"What is under there?" Draco pushed on.

"None of your beeswax!" Isabella snapped angrily.

"I'm serious!" Draco said.

Isabella didn't respond but just continued to eat her pancakes.

Annoyed, Draco started poking Isabella while repeating the same question: "What is under that hood?"

"I'll show you what is under, once I take it, rip it off from in that hood you call your pants and boxers," Isabella snapped, infuriated. The adults glared at Isabella's terminology while Draco grinned softly.

"Remember what I told you!" Lucius told Isabella sternly. Isabella waved it off then continued to eat her pancakes.

Five minutes later, Draco had gotten enough and was about to pull off Isabella's hood when Isabella slapped his hand away. He tried again, this time Isabella grabbed it and pulled the arm making him shift so that their noses were just about to touch. "Touch the hood, you'll find the thing under will be off when you wake up tomorrow morning," Isabella whispered in a sweet voice. She released his arm which allowed him to have the advantage to reach behind her and pull the hood down.

Lucius dropped his fork on the table with a clang, Narcissa gasped-even though both of them knew but they were still shocked-Draco's jaw dropped while Isabella bit on her bottom lip. The Malfoys stared in an unorthodox way. Isabella shifted uncomfortably on her seat. It had been years since she had been stared at that way-last time was when she uttered her first swear when she was only seven.

"Okay, I can-" Isabella abruptly stopped when Narcissa and Lucius jumped up from their chairs, knocking them over in the process, with bright smiles stuck onto their faces.

"YOU'RE GROWING UP!" Narcissa cried out loud in happiness.

"This deserves for a special treat!" Lucius bellowed. Isabella and Draco looked at each with the same confused faces then looked at Draco's parents in horror.

"When he says 'special treat' does he mean it's time for you to be a young lady?" Isabella whispered to Draco as they stared at dancing adults.

"Probably," Draco whispered back. "Anyway, I like that colour hair that you're sporting right now." Draco and Isabella chuckled to themselves. "You're going to be their guinea pigs!"

"I'll turn them into one if they do," Isabella giggled, while the two of them gave each other high-fives.

"Isabella, Draco," Lucius told them in a stern voice. Draco and Isabella quickly ceased their giggling so that they had their attention turned towards Lucius. "Isabella, we are extremely delighted that you are now starting your phase but we have rising concerns that you have started much earlier than others. You are to go to that muggle school since it is compulsory to go. Draco, we will fill you in on the details about what you might expect to see over the next few years."

"Uh, yeah, okay but I have a question," Isabella told them. Narcissa nodded with tear filled eyes. "Can I get a whole new wardrobe? It's just that, they don't fit my taste-"

"Very well, get things from the muggle stores if you have to," Lucius told her in an absent-minded tone. "That is one thing you might expect from Isabella in the coming of years. She will be much more outspoken-"

"Excuse me, but I am quite outspoken and then you're going to go onto saying: she'll want this and that, she wants to go here and there. It isn't new to any of us," Isabella butted in. Draco nodded wisely while grinning.

"What I meant to say is that the older you get, the more you become," Lucius sighed. "Now go to that school of yours, you need to be there in...Oh...you have ten minutes."

"You did that in a malicious way!" Isabella accused.

"Tick-tock, time is wasting," Lucius told her in a soft voice. Isabella scowled at the man who made her life a lot harder than it should be

"Now class, this is nothing new and as far as we all know we are wizards or witches," a young woman told the class. She had bright red curly hair that went to her shoulders; she had a heart shaped face, a small mouth, high cheek bones with bright blue eyes. She had a thin body that could easily be compared to with Nicole's body.

"Wait, so we're _all _witches or wizards?" a random boy at the back asked-one that Isabella had never met before.

"Indeed so," the young woman told him brightly. "Okay class, I am Mrs. Rochelle McGreevy. I am a witch who knows all that none of you might know, for example, we have about five students who are gifted from the heavens." Rochelle cast her eyes over to Brittany then to Chloe after was Nicole then Luc and finally Isabella. Her eyes lingered on Isabella who glared at her with a wave of distaste.

"Please tell me you aren't the bitch that I found with my dad," Isabella hissed. Rochelle continued to look at Isabella then looked away. Behind Isabella, she could hear Luc give someone a high-five.

"I do not tolerate swears in my class," Rochelle told her.

"And I don't tolerate bitches who hurt my mum," Isabella smiled sweetly. Isabella heard everyone start to giggle; even Nicole's annoying snorts were heard. "Weren't you two friends before? I don't remember what happened but I do remember _a lot _of nasty things I heard." Before Isabella knew it, Rochelle had her wand out pointing at Isabella. The chuckling ceased and everyone around Isabella-including Nicole-had their wands at the ready.

"I may not like Isabella," Isabella heard Nicole say, "but I've grown up with her and I have to say, this is one of the rare times I have respect for her."

"She's been through a lot more shit that you Miss, so I suggest that you put that wand down," Isabella heard Luc say. Isabella's eyes widened and swivelled on her seat so that she could look at Luc. His dark eyes averted from Rochelle to look at Isabella. He gave her a wink then turned his attention back to Rochelle. Isabella turned around so that she caught Rochelle putting her wand away.

"Put your wands away," Isabella told Brittany and Chloe. They nodded but reluctantly put them away. "Mrs Rochelle, I do believe you are going to have one hell of a summer," Isabella told the teacher in a devilish way. "I'll just get Lucius to call in and he'll arrange for another teacher."

"You wouldn't," Rochelle sneered.

"Oh believe me, we Davies are _very _demanding and persuasive," Isabella grinned.

Isabella looked through the clothing isle and still nothing. They were either to girly or she just thought they weren't the 'wow factor'. Brittany and Chloe on the other hand had finally persuaded her to go to an expensive boutique down the road. The boutique was a light pink colour with a window showing their latest products-one product had caught Isabella's eye immediately. She practically ran into the shop before being blasted with a French aroma.

"And you said that it looked cheap," Brittany giggled as she and Chloe walked in after Isabella.

"Get whatever the hell you want, it's not on you," Chloe winked. "We know about the early transformation-hell, you're ahead of Nicole."

"One of the reasons why she has a tiny bit of respect for you," Brittany smiled.

"Mhmm, yeah, sure," Isabella told them absentmindedly.

After two minutes, Isabella had found several mini skirts, several shorts, and quite a few shoes, dozens of shirts and tops as well as accessories. She ran into changing room and first tried on the red plaid pleated mini skirt to which she fell in love with. After she tried on the denim mini skirt which she found wasn't a favourite. Then it was the hot pink Lycra micro mini skirt which she absolutely adored. Following was the black and hot pink chiffon mini petticoat with polka dots; this was one that she absolutely loved. Afterwards, she tried on a lace sequin trimmed mini petticoat; she decided that she was officially in love with petticoats. She then tried on a leather mini skirt to which she found that she looked pretty good in. Finally, she tried on the low rise satin pleated mini skirt which she decided to get.

The next batches were the shirts. She had tried on halter tops, kimono tops, tube tops and many others to the point that she would be literally buying the whole shop. She had decided on getting short shorts than the regular ones in different styles. She had decided upon high-heeled shoes as well as high-heeled knee high boots. She had also gotten dozens of dresses to go along with the new clothing as well as tights and lingerie.

Once she paid, using Lucius's account, she left the store with a newfound self. Chloe and Brittany had also gotten items but not as much as Isabella who had literally bought everything in the shop.

"I wonder how Lucius would comment on what you had gotten," Chloe smiled.

"Fuck him, I have a new self," Isabella laughed. The other two laughed with her and started making their way back up the street.

* * *

**Thank you all for your support from the first two stories! :D here is the third of the series! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible but I think this'll be the last one before my vacation! :D**

**Please review! Any ideas will be taken and used some point if it can be used! :D Oh and by the way, Harry'll meet isabella soon under the circumstances of Dumbledore! :D Someone mentioned this to me and I am very keen on doing so!**

**Thanks again! Review!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella stood in the study room, arms crossed with an attitude on her face. She mouthed every word Lucius was telling her with a face. She'd been through this routine countless times, last time it was just an hour ago but this time it was the bill that he had gotten from the little boutique. It had gone over a thousand pounds worth of clothing but the exchange rate for pounds to galleons was something she wasn't bothered since she wasn't in the math mood.

Isabella's eyes moved from Lucius to looking at Draco who had a slight grin on his face. He found her looking at him who gave her an encouraging smile but resumed his grinning. They kept their eyes locked on each other, knowing what each other were thinking. Draco cocked his head towards the door with glistening eyes. He winked at her then returned his attention back to his raving father.

Isabella reluctantly looked away from Draco to Narcissa who winked at her as well. _They are all on my side_, Isabella thought happily, _well, besides Lucius_. Narcissa also tilted her head towards the door, her eyes too were glistening. Isabella smiled happily at Narcissa which Narcissa responded by nodding lightly then returning back to her husband.

Isabella continued to stand in the middle of the room with Lucius pacing back and forth while the rest of the Malfoys were on her side. She thought through everything then finally thought that escaping from her troubles would make things even worse. She took a deep breath in then exhaled silently. She was going to talk her way out of things-even though they go horribly and I mean horribly wrong. After several thinking over the idea, she decided against it. She glanced over at Narcissa who caught her eye then nodded. She watched Narcissa walk towards Lucius then placed a hand on his shoulder.

Isabella jumped when Draco grabbed her hand only to pull her towards the door. She turned around to face the door, still hearing angry whispers coming from Lucius.

"Don't say anything," Draco whispered. Isabella nodded, allowing Draco to drag her out the room.

"Why is your dad angry about a small bill?" Isabella asked once they were climbing up the stairs out of hearing range.

"I think he's angry about you ratting out that teacher of yours," Draco grinned, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her. Isabella looked at him with a similar twinkle in her eyes. "But, I think it's something else."

"What are you talking about? Have you been drinking firewhiskey, Draco? You're dad is always trying to bust me for something," Isabella retorted while trying not to laugh. Draco gave her a small smile while shaking his head which led to Isabella placing a hand on her chest in a shocked manner. "You are telling me that it's not about me? Oh, I need an award for that! Come on! I want to hear that lovely applause!"

"Isabella, I think it has something to do with Black," Draco told her in a lowered voice as they reached the top of the stairs. Isabella threw him a confused look as he dragged her to his room.

"What do you mean it has something to do with Sirius? He's in Azkaban for heaven's sake!" Isabella snapped. Draco sighed as he led her into his room. She walked over to his bed and sat down on it. She watched as he paced back and forth while trying to figure out how to explain everything to her. He stopped pacing in front of her and looked at her with seriousness.

"It's all over the wizard world, he's escaped and no one knows how. They think he's after Potter and he might-"

"Don't you _dare _say that he's after Harry. If he were after Harry then he would be after me as well if I may remind you. _Why _would Sirius hunt Harry down? What has Harry done?" Isabella asked, her anger rising as she jumped to her feet. Draco's eyes lit up while his lips grew into a big smirk. Isabella looked at Draco confused, rethought her words then felt her anger deflate in seconds. "I love you Draco."

"I know, I love me too," Draco grinned but shook his head. "I love you too, but, please don't go around alone." He looked at her with sincere eyes which made her give in.

"Fine, but on one condition," Isabella sighed. She watched as Draco nodded then moved to sit next to her. "Answer this question: do you think Sirius is going to hurt me?" She looked at Draco with interest but found herself in Draco's arms. Draco had his chin on the top of her head while Isabella had her forehead against his chest, both of them breathing in each others scent. They sat like that for at least five minutes in the comfort of each others arms in silence until Draco broke it.

"I don't know Bells, I honestly don't know," Draco whispered. As soon as he said that, Isabella shut her eyes. She _knew _that Sirius wasn't going to hurt her but she couldn't help but _think _that he might. She was after all, living with Draco and his family but to top it all off, she was the offspring of Richard Winters and Sarah Davies. Could Sirius hurt her if she was the person she was now? The last time she saw him was a few months before but look at her now. Would it bring back memories of his past that was so long ago?

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked softly as he snapped her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes then looked up to find Draco looking at her with sympathy.

"You would pester me if I told you to leave it wouldn't you?" Isabella asked with a sigh. Draco smiled and combed his fingers through her still white hair.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. Isabella nodded. "I will, just this time, well...maybe other times as well."

"How did we become friends again?" Isabella asked, smiling.

"Well, you had to endure the suffer of staying with me for a long time," Draco answered with a grin.

"I like this side of you," Isabella smiled as she shuffled closer to him. "It's somewhat refreshing to have you like this than how you're like at school where you always have to put on a show in front of everyone."

"No I don't," Draco said, slightly offended but held his grip on her.

"If I told you to leave Harry alone and make you lower your status even more, would you?" Isabella murmured against his chest.

"No, I wouldn't," Draco sighed softly and resumed combing his fingers through her hair. "But it _is _too bad that you aren't in Slytherin." Isabella pulled away instantly to find a shocked as well as disgruntled Draco.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Draco could answer her door had swung open to reveal an outraged Lucius with Narcissa who had a _sorry-but-Lucius-was-being-a-pain-and-wouldn't-listen-to-me _face. Isabella hung her head down in shame while Draco looked at his father quite annoyed. At the corner of Isabella's eye, she saw Draco was hiding something under the annoyed expression. She knew it.

"Isabella Davies Winters, _how dare you walk out of the-"_

"Father, it was my fault," Draco cut in.

"_Draco_!" Isabella hissed. Draco ignored her completely as he glared at his father with the same intense glare his father was giving him.

"She has a right to know," Draco snapped.

"No, no she _does not_!" Lucius snapped right back.

"What do I have to know?" Isabella gasped. Isabella noticed Narcissa was cowering in fear slightly, Lucius was glaring at his son while Draco returned it. This was something big if they were trying to hide something from her.

"What are you hiding from me?" Isabella questioned.

"It's nothing," Lucius waved off, still glaring at his son.

"To hell with nothing!" Isabella shouted as she rose to her feet which surprised everyone in the room. By this time, Dolly and Pocket had arrived but were being held by Narcissa. Dolly had the look of frustration on her face while Pocket had a mixed expression. "I want to know what you're hiding from me and now! I don't want to be some _thing _that is here only to be used by you lot to gain popularity! If you don't tell me now, you'll lose that reputation of caring for others once I walk out!"

All of the Malfoy's had different facial expressions. Narcissa looked rather pleased at the outburst Isabella gave out. Lucius looked rather _terrified _after her burst out while Draco had a large grin on his face.

"Sow, what's it going to be father?" Draco queried. "Let her leave or tell her?" Draco had stood up now and was standing next to her. The height difference being kind of obvious now since Draco grew about two inches more.

Lucius sighed after two minutes as he processed what would happen in the end. There were a few ways Isabella could go about this: ask Draco, ask Narcissa, find out by herself or walk out on them. He decided it was much better to let her hear it from him.

"Isabella, has anyone told you anything about Sirius Black in any shape or form than everything either we told you or you know about him?" Sirius asked. Isabella shook her head since Dumbledore had kept specific things a secret.

"What is it that I don't know?" Isabella asked, slowly sitting down on the bed. Draco followed her as he had sat down too.

"That old fool hasn't told you anything but kept all the memories he had taken?" Narcissa sighed as she hugged the two dogs. Isabella shook her head then looked at Draco who was looking vacantly at the wall, trying to avoid her.

"You're old enough for this now. Did you know _anything _about the relationships your mother had with any of the Gryffindors besides the friendships and your father?" Lucius asked but had a rather disgusted face as he said 'your father'. Once again, Isabella shook her head to which Lucius sighed to. "She had a rather long relationship with one Gryffindor."

"Who was it?" Isabella asked. She took note that Lucius had gone very pale, Narcissa had a look of hurt while Draco couldn't look her in the eyes. "Tell me, who was it?"

"Sirius Black," Lucius answered in a dark tone.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Isabella shrugged which she earned a indescribable look from Lucius and Narcissa.

"You don't get it do you?" Draco whispered. Isabella's head swung to her right as she looked at Draco who was still staring at the wall. "Sirius Black and your mother were very much in love but he couldn't give her one thing. He couldn't give her an answer to a question that could have changed all of our lives-especially yours. You could have gone to Beauxbatons and never even remember anyone here." By now, Draco was looking at her with eyes that she couldn't quite make out. "You know those brothers that you were supposed to have?" Isabella nodded. "They were his. They were your mother's and Sirius Black's children. But, there was always that one thing that no one could make out with you. That small detail of blood was questioned from the minute you were born."

"What are you all talking about?" Isabella asked slowly as she looked around the room, from person to person.

"We are talking about your blood line Isabella," Narcissa answered. "No one knows if you are a Davies-a line that was introduced recently that is very respected-or you're a Black."

"What?" Isabella gaped. She had _never _heard anything like that. _Ever_.

"You might be related to me," Draco whispered. Now he wasn't looking at her but at the ceiling.

"That's absurd!" Isabella said, flabbergasted. "How could my mum cheat on my father?"

No one answered. Lucius sighed then shook his head.

"This is why she shouldn't have known Draco," Lucius sighed. "She'll want to know more." He turned to Isabella. "Isabella, have you ever wondered why you had the traits of a Slytherin? Actually don't answer. Now that you know, we have a big situation on our hands. You must not think, talk or even breathe about this, understood Isabella?"

Isabella nodded without another word.

"Good, now, we need to prepare for something very important," Lucius smiled. "My father is coming here to celebrate that you have turned of age in your process."

"Oh yay," Isabella said sarcastically. Everything that was said before had seemed to be forgotten in mere seconds but Draco still couldn't help but think about it.

"Excuse me, but can you all leave? I need to take a shower," Draco whispered. Narcissa and Lucius left immediately while Isabella lingered for a moment. "Isabella, not now. I just need time to myself." Isabella left without argument and closed the door behind her.

Draco was staring at a moving black and white picture of him, Isabella, Sarah and Richard from when Isabella had just turned four. Four year old Draco was laughing with Isabella, with adoring eyes. He was dressed up smartly while Isabella wore a dress made of cotton. Sarah was holding a glass of wine, laughing at the scene between Isabella and Draco. She wore a floor length silk dress and had the older looking face of now Isabella. Richard had a vacant smile on his face as he held his pint of beer.

Draco couldn't help but hate that picture. He couldn't help but hate them. Hate _him. He _was the reason for everything. That vacant smile on his face angered him. He picked up the picture that was held in its frame. He stared at Isabella, that girl who had hidden her fear and sadness behind a facade. The girl who had to endure with a man like him. A girl who he loved with all his heart had been hurt countless times but hearing what he heard for a second time was enough. He wanted to be the one who _killed him_.

He gripped the picture harder as the anger waved over him in litres. His knuckles were turning white and he had finally had enough. He threw the picture at the wall to his left. He heard the glass shatter as glass met with wall. He gripped the top of his drawers and glared at himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. "_I hate him_," Draco growled with such anger that it shocked him that it was _him_.

The anger disappeared in an instant as he stared at the picture that lay on the floor. He quickly scurried over to the wreckage and picked up the picture. The laughing had disappeared as all their faces had fear etched on. He sighed softly as he held the picture loosely. _The exact same face she had when she woke up the morning after she finally realized that her parents were actually dead. _All the faces that Isabella made he hated were imprinted in his mind. Isabella was perfect but she had a past that no one should go through. _She isn't like Potter, she's the exact opposite. Her parents didn't have real love, his parents did. He didn't have to watch his life falling before his eyes but she did. Her mother was in love with a man that she could never see again but his mother died with the man she loved. _The few things they had in common were: they had no parents, they died at the hand of Voldemort, they lived under other people's houses, they went to the same school and they were in the same house. But, the list went on and on about her past.

And he hated it.

* * *

**I had to redo this chapter a bit :P**

**:) I don't know why but I like the way I portrayed Draco as being a softy! :D By the way, Draco doesn't know that Richard is still alive! **

**Anyway, please review! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this chapter is long annd goes on for a bit. The pace is quite slow :P Anyway, I liked writing it at first, then I didn't like writing it then I did. I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to do anything and just skip onto something different but I decided that it's much better to know more about Isabella being an Angel and everyone else who is one. It might get confusing, yes I did notice that, but just put up with me for a bit x]**

**Oh, I haven't done one of these for a whole story :O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its original characters but I do own Isabella and the other characters. :( Sadly, I do not own Tom Felton.**

* * *

Isabella sat behind her spot at the long table with her legs crossed while her left cheek rested on her left fist. She was simply bored to death. She _knew _that this had something to do with her angel transforming but she simply just didn't care. Nearly everyone, even people who didn't know what was going on, made a big deal over Isabella besides Luc, Nicole, Brittany, Chloe, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, Blaise, Daphne and Draco. The other eleven were sitting the way Isabella was sitting: the bored position. Every few minutes, a random person would go up to Isabella and congratulate her, once that person left all twelve rolled their eyes.

All the major families were in the room. The major families consisted of: Malfoys, Goyles, Crabbes, Greengrass family, Blacks, Parkinsons, Zabinis, Notts and the list went on and on. One family no one expected would come came. Isabella's other half, her maiden name, arrived just an hour after everyone came. The Winters arrived. The most prestigious family in the wizard world-in the UK-was standing in the room looking high and mighty. One of the women from the clan looked a lot like her father and she had come over to Isabella to ask if she would go home with them. She earned a death stare from Draco as well as a damaging threat that the woman walked away, slightly cringing, before Isabella could answer.

"This is a very dull thing," Luc announced suddenly. The others nodded in agreement while Isabella murmured something unidentifiable as her head was on the table. "Even poor Isabella's died of boredom." Luc and Draco couldn't help but grin at each other since they were on either side of Isabella.

"Even _I _have to agree," Nicole sighed. "Usually your parties are more W-O-W than B-O-R-I-N-G." Once again, another round of agreements went by them. Isabella has hit her head against the table making Pansy giggle.

"I love you Isabella," Pansy laughed. "You always know when the right time is to hit something." Isabella gave her thumbs up and hit her head against the table again. The second time was getting old but when she did it again and again, everyone, including Nicole, was getting slightly worried. "Isabella, you know, you might need that brain of yours someday."

After three minutes of silence, Isabella lifted her head off of the table and looked at everyone. "Like I'm ever going to need it. Face it; I'm just a pathetic girl who has to have special attention for getting blonde hair. Blonde god damn hair but I still love your hair Draco." Isabella flashed Draco a loving smile which he returned.

"Well, can we leave?" Daphne asked aloud. Isabella pondered for a minute a quickly got out of her seat.

"Come on, we'll go to my room," Isabella smiled. "At least it doesn't have Slytherin all around and it's actually quite normal for a girl like me."

"You mean: pink, frilly and anything furry?" Luc stated, looking at Nicole. She had her hands up in defence.

"I mean purple, no frilly, no furry-besides my dogs-and pretty normal," Isabella giggled. "But thanks for the insight in Nicole's room."

When all twelve of them were in Isabella's room, they all quickly stripped of their jackets, vests and the girls who were in big dresses were in above knee length white strapless dresses now. They all lounged around on the big bean bags in Isabella's room. Her windows were open wide to let the summer sunshine in as well as the light breeze.

"You know, I think Crabbe and Goyle are enjoying this," Daphne smiled as she breathed in the air. It smelt like lavender with a hint of honey.

"It's much better than down in that place," Goyle pointed out. Everyone sunk into the bean bags as a response.

"Much better," Draco smiled as he adjusted to Isabella's head on his shoulder. "Much better," he repeated quietly so that Isabella and he could hear. Isabella smiled softly. She couldn't help but remember when she could easily fall asleep in his arms in his bed. _But what happened?_

"Next week, we are going to go to-" Pansy was cut off by a very dark looking owl flying into the room. It landed on Isabella's lap, dropped an envelope and flew off. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know..." Isabella whispered as she flipped the envelope. The front of the envelope was addressed to her in Dumbledore's writing and the back was sealed with the Hogwarts stamp but it felt like it contained two or three letters in one.

"Dolly, Pocket, get over here," Isabella called out. Her two dogs walked out of her closet only to rest by her feet. "Sniff this and bark once if it's safe but two times if it's dangerous." Dolly jumped onto Isabella's lap, sniffed the envelope and barked once. Pocket followed who barked once as well. Both dogs jumped off of her lap then walked back into the closet.

"And it's safe!" Chloe jokingly announced to which Isabella gave a high five to.

"Open it!" Nicole snapped, slightly irritated. To be honest, Isabella was slightly irritated at the fact that she had to lift her head off of Draco's shoulder. With a sigh, she lifted her head off of Draco's shoulder reluctantly and opened the envelope. Quite a few parchments fell out of the envelope; the first one she picked out was from Dumbledore himself.

"Read the one from the old git," Nicole sighed. Isabella glared at her with such sourness that it made Nicole cringe. As of late, Isabella's eyes have become alarming hypnotic as well as cringe worthy-a change that only Draco had noticed.

Isabella cleared her throat as she opened the letter from Dumbledore.

"Dear Miss Isabella Marie-Anne Davies Winters," Isabella began but was cut short by Daphne.

"I didn't know that you had Marie-Anne in your name!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Neither did I," Isabella sighed. "Let's continue shall we?"

"Okay," everyone answered in eagerness.

"I am happy to congratulate you on your phase changing. I am not going to go into much detail since you probably have many of your friends around you (No shit Sherlock, Isabella muttered). Since you still have many jobs to do for me-some may include learning new complex spells-I have one specific job for you. You should go and visit Harry Potter in the near future but erase his memory afterwards. We do not want another mishap like with your mother in her fifth year. Anyway, you need to strike up a conversation with young Mr Potter as you need to refresh his memories a bit."

"That's a lot to ask for from a twelve year old," Blaise pointed out. Isabella shrugged as her response then continued.

"As you may have heard, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and that...he..." Isabella trailed off as she read the letter.

_As you may have heard, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and that he maybe searching for Peter Pettigrew. You might not have heard about the last bit but he is definitely searching for Mr Pettigrew. Mr Pettigrew gave away your parents' and Harry's parents code to Lord Voldemort. I am afraid that Mr Pettigrew may still be very much alive and that he might be plotting to bring back Voldemort. _

_You should listen to Draco as he has instructed you not to go anywhere alone. This you must listen to. Sirius Black will not hurt you but might contact you. Contacting you may resolve into him getting into a lot of trouble._

_Besides everything else, have a great summer. Don't bother about Peter Pettigrew or Sirius Black; just bother on your mission: talk to Harry then remove that memory. You may have to ask Lucius Malfoy on how to remove memories but I shall not teach you. _

_Albus Dumbledore-Headmaster_

_P.S: I have also enclosed a letter to you from Sirius as well as all the vital paperwork for Lucius Malfoy to fill in for both you and Draco. _

"What's the matter?" Draco asked aloud.

"Oh, it's just same old, same old," Isabella waved off as she recovered from the sudden urgency of the letter. She didn't know _why _but she _had _to visit Harry before his birthday or before he goes anywhere else.

"Are you sure?" Luc asked, with a questioning eyebrow raised. Brittany and Chloe were the only ones who didn't look worried but just looked _bored_.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Isabella answered dazedly but her eyes were on set with Brittany's and Chloe's.

_About Sirius Black? _Chloe sent. The three girls were developing powers as they grew and they now held the power to communicate to anyone without speech. Isabella had just found out a week ago that her two closest friends were also like her but just a bit weaker.

_Big time. Peter Pettigrew is still alive and he betrayed like everyone. I need to go everywhere with someone so that Sirius Black won't communicate with me. He knows about everything since he dated my mum when they went to school together. _

_Your mum had great taste in men then, _Brittany sent.

_What you girls are missing is that fact that I too can hear your thoughts, _a male voice sent. Isabella's head quickly turned to face Luc who was grinning. _Hey hotshot, you thought it was just you three right? You are _so _wrong. Nicole is like one of us but she hasn't developed this power yet. _

_Serious? _Isabella retorted as her eyes trained onto Luc's.

_Did I forget to mention that I am only talking to _you _and not your little friends, babe? _Luc sent as he sunk into the bean bag. Isabella turned to look at her friends who now looked extremely confused but shrugged it off.

_Did you just call me babe? _

_That's right. _Luc had his signature smirk on his face but his eyes looked playful. _And only you will know that. Did I forget to mention-?_

_You're forgetting to mention a lot of things. _

_What I mean is that if you're up for it, when you turn thirteen, will you go out with me? _Luc sent.

Isabella couldn't reply at all. Her insides had turned into gooey mesh and butterflies roamed free in her stomach. Her cheeks flamed up; she bit her lower lip and continued to look at Luc. After a few minutes in silence (of what might have been silence), the world forgotten, Isabella nodded with sparkling eyes.

"Did you just agree with me that your room sucks?" Nicole asked, knocking both Luc and Isabella out of their world.

"Wait, what? No, I did not!" Isabella snapped. "It's better than pink and frilly!"

"More like fucking ugly," Nicole sneered.

"Says the girl who had been called loser by Luc," Isabella grinned with such fierceness that Draco had to hug her for it.

"You...room...LUC!" Nicole screamed. Luc chuckled softly but kept his eyes on Isabella.

"Your room is childish, kind of," Luc retorted, trying to hold back laughter. "Actually, it is." That was the moment when eleven of the twelve people in the room burst out laughing hysterically. Draco and Isabella were clinging onto each other for support as were Pansy and Daphne. Crabbe, Goyle, Brittany, Chloe, Blaise and Theodore were on the floor, thumping their fists against the floor. Luc had doubled over in laughter, nearly falling to the ground while Nicole had turned a horrifying red shade.

"I. Hate. You," Nicole sneered. "All of you! And I thought you two were my friends, Brittany and Chloe!"

"No one cares honey!" Brittany laughed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "NO ONE!"

Now all the people were literally silently laughing with tears rolling down their cheeks while Nicole looked like she was about to cry. She threatened a while ago that she was about to tell her father. Draco retorted saying that she wouldn't last a minute against his family with his grandfather about.

There was a knock at the door which none of the twelve could hear since they were laughing were too loudly. The door creaked open to reveal Narcissa looking very pleased at the scene in front of her.

"You know," Narcissa said loudly so that everyone had to quieten down to look at her, "everyone's been looking for you."

"You and I both know that it is a train wreck down there and it's as boring as hell," Isabella sighed as she placed her head on Draco's shoulder. That movement received a death glare from Luc.

"Yes, well, Abraxas is about to make an announcement about you so you better get down there," Narcissa replied. "All of you."

Once all of them were downstairs, Isabella was whisked away by Lucius only to find herself on stage with Abraxas who was in a wheelchair. He was glowing with happiness at the sight of Isabella then took her hand.

"It has been at least been ten years since I have done this," Abraxas announced. "The last time was to Isabella's mother-Sarah Davies. It is my honour to congratulate you on your becoming." A round of applause went by as Draco, Luc, Nicole, Brittany, Chloe, Pansy, Daphne, Theodore, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Narcissa and Lucius made their way to the front. "You are of youngest in your line to receive such a blessing as only females get the blonde hair." He looked at Nicole, Brittany and Chloe but returned to Isabella. "As many of you may know, Richard Winters' mother is of this line but not as stunning as the young lady here." Isabella looked into the old man's eyes to know that he was telling the truth.

"Thank you," Isabella smiled. "For everything."

"This moment isn't for me, young lady, no, no, no, it is all about you. As many of you know, we are met with at least several presences from this line. I shall call upon them and they shall step up. First, the males: Luc Gummer Worthington, Rickie-Rick Worthington, Nicholas Misty Lemming and Robert Antonio Castro. Secondly, the females: Isabella Marie-Anne Davies Winters, Nicole Notting Thatcher, Brittany Tina Wellington, Chloe Mary Fetcher and Gina Preston Winters," Abraxas announced. The people called made their way up to the stage. All of them lined up next to Isabella.

"What you see here ladies and gentlemen are men and women who have different purposes. Isabella here has her destiny that hasn't been laid out but will do remarkable things that you will never see in your lifetime. Luc and Rickie have been banished but have a purpose. Nicholas holds order in place as well as sending messages back and forth. Robert holds in place everything that Isabella needs. Nicole is the woman you cannot resist. Brittany and Chloe are twins that are by Isabella's side. Gina is the one who holds knowledge. They have different purposes, some even have male names from their ancestry-especially some women who were born to be that name but given differently. Ladies and gentlemen, I cannot say what they are but you can tell by their natural names. These are eight out of hundreds or thousands of this race. A round of applause for these people!"

Everyone clapped besides the twelve youngsters. They all looked at each other with horror even Nicole. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Isabella with as much shock as everyone had but with a twist of confusion and horror. Blaise and Theodore looked at each then looked at Isabella with knowing eyes that were filled with horror. _Both of them know about my status, _Isabella thought. Pansy and Daphne both were horror stricken at the thought of more of people like the ones up on stage (Whoever they were, Pansy thought). Brittany and Chloe had moved back a bit from the light as they were afraid of people finding out who they actually were. Luc had moved back with the two girls, afraid of the sudden glow coming from Isabella. Draco and Isabella were looking at each other with horror. She knew he didn't know but she was certain that the glow coming off of Isabella was scaring him. He didn't know why Isabella was glowing but that wasn't scaring him. The thing that was scaring him was the scared look Isabella had on her face. _She isn't just scared, she's terrified, _Draco thought frantically.

Before anyone could stop him, Draco jumped onto the stage, grabbed Isabella's wrist and ran off stage. They continued to run through the crowd, up the stairs and into his room. He kicked the door behind him shut, released his grasp on Isabella so he could take his wand out, locked it with a spell from his wand and switched the light on to find Isabella on the floor. He watched the girl on the floor as she rocked back and forth in foetal position for a few minutes as she quietly cried until he rushed to her side. He dropped onto the floor next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Her glow had dimmed to nothingness by now. Her face was tucked into the crook of his neck but tried to bury it away from the world.

"Everything is going to be alright," Draco whispered as he listened to her crying. "Just forget about everything and calm down." He continued to whisper things to her until all he could hear was her hiccoughing. "Just the weight of the world on your shoulders, love."

"Don't leave," she mumbled into his neck. "Please, I'm begging, don't leave me. Don't leave me when I tell you to, go it?"

"Yeah, I do," Draco smiled as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"And, and, and don't leave me when I rot in the pits of my despair," Isabella continued.

"Okay," Draco replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"And-"

"Leaving you alone is the last thing on my mind," Draco murmured into her hair as he combed his fingers through her blonde hair. "Leaving you will never happen." Isabella laughed at the statement which made Draco close his eyes in bliss.

"Please, when you have a family and-"

"Never, ever, ever," Draco sighed. "My wife'll have to tie me to the bed if she wanted sex and I wanted to be where you wanted me to be."

"You would pick sex," Isabella giggled.

"Not if you wanted me to be with you," Draco pointed out.

"Draco, I love you," Isabella murmured into his neck.

"I love you too," Draco returned.

* * *

Isabella sat on the chair behind her desk. The party hadn't gone so very well as everything took a turn for the worst. She didn't even know why all twelve of them were so frightened looking or why she started to cry. Probably from all the pressure she has had. But all of that was in the past. She was now reading the letter from Sirius that came with Dumbledore's but other letters have arrived as well.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I have had word from Dumbledore that the Malfoys have been treating you fairly well-which I was surprised about but you are a child that deserves such treatment. As you may have heard by now, I have officially escaped Azkaban with my soul intact. You were the one who gave me the idea of transforming into my animagus to escape since you learned how to become an animal. _

_I would like to talk to you but that would be dangerous-maybe later on. We can talk in Hogwarts once I'm in of course. Listen, I know you must be confused now but it is for the better that I tell you instead of keeping this away from you. I know that you will tell Draco_ _about this letter since you can't hide everything away from him but just tell him that you had contact with me. _

_Now, onto the Hogwarts business I was telling you about. I shall find a way to sneak into Hogwarts and find Peter Pettigrew. He has been in his animagus form for a while now. His animagus is a rat by the way. I shall try to kill Peter while I am in the school but it might take all year to track down the right rodent. Peter Pettigrew can be sly when he wants to be or can just be plain stupid at times. While I am in the school, there is a possibility that I might be found. If that happens, I shall hide in your room which is safest of all places. _

_If Harry gets the wrong message about me, well, we'll be in a sticky mess now won't we. If Harry finds out about you, then that will be hell if you ask me. Us being in Hogwarts should always remain a secret to Harry, no matter how much you want to slap him. Believe me, I know about you and your growing annoyance over Harry Potter. It seems like you would rather have Draco be an annoyance to you than Harry. I wonder if both of you...actually, never mind. _

_Isabella, I know I have a lot of explaining to do but behind this letter will give you a slight insight into my past-especially with your mother. I am sorry that I never had the chance to father you-that I shall explain in the near future, probably in your fifth year when you are ready for nearly everything. I am sorry for bringing so much misery into your mother's heart as well as your life. It was my fault that you were brought up the way you were. _

_Love,_

_Sirius Black. _

_P.S: I have also stuck a vial to this parchment that contains one of my memories. I suggest you put it into a Pensieve where you can view it. _

Isabella read and reread the letter as if she thought this was a dream. After reading it for the fifth time, she laughed. Her laugh wasn't a normal laugh but a tired, maniacal laugh. This was priceless, even for her. She thought that the Malfoys were lying _but they weren't! _

"This is epically precious!" Isabella laughed aloud. She was turning into a maniac after reading the letter several times. "_Him, my father, Sirius Black? THIS IS EPICALLY PRICELESS!" _She continued to laugh loudly until she heard the door creak open. She did a small giggle then turned around to see Draco looking at her with worry. "I'm fine!" Isabella told him in a slightly drunken voice.

"No, no you're not Isabella," Draco sighed as he walked towards her. He had grown a bit more during the two weeks off of school. To Isabella, he seemed to get more _handsome _each day (she usually disagrees to seconds later but cannot seem to find a way to stop thinking that).

"What makes you say that?" Isabella asked cheekily as he stopped in front of her. He had bent over so that he was face to face (nearly nose to nose) with Isabella.

"The way you've been acting after the party is all," Draco shrugged. Now his forehead rested on hers. Isabella couldn't help but flush dramatically. Even though they've done this hundreds of times, she doesn't know _why _she had butterflies in her stomach. "Can I know about this laughing matter?"

"If you don't tell Lucius that it, then yes," Isabella answered. Draco nodded softly, reached for her wrist, pulled her out the chair so that she was standing up then, completely out of character, Draco twirled her around.

"Can I know about this now?" Draco asked as he pulled Isabella close so that they could sway left and right. She rested her head on his chest with a sigh.

"Sure, why not. Sirius sent me a letter that came with Dumbledore's and a whole bunch of other letters from the school. It said that I should only tell you that he contacted me," Isabella responded. She felt Draco's silent chuckle as his chest shook a bit,

"You're going to tell me more aren't you?" Draco asked. Isabella nodded. "You trust me a lot don't you?"

"More than you will ever know, Draco," Isabella smiled.

"But you have to have times when you have to keep secrets from me," Draco whispered.

"I would tell you _everything, _Draco, but Dumbledore said-"

"Just tell me what Black said," Draco smiled.

"He said that he will infiltrate Hogwarts and try and find this guy called Peter or something," Isabella shrugged. "He said that he was still a rat. _Oooo scary!" _That earned a chuckle from Draco.

"Keep it to myself about everything?" Draco smiled. Isabella nodded which earned her a bear hug from Draco.

"Draco, do you know where your dad keeps his pensieve?" Isabella asked.

"You mean the bowl looking thing in the study room?" Draco responded.

"How the hell am _I _supposed to know Draco? I'm not Hermione," Isabella snapped. Draco chuckled darkly and stepped away from her while holding onto her right wrist.

"If I show you where this pensieve is, can I taunt Potter for the rest of the year without you looking down upon me?"

"Sure," Isabella answered simply.

"You're actually serious about that?" Draco asked, slightly surprised.

"He's starting to piss me off since he gets all the good jobs and I get the crappy jobs Dumbledore calls," Isabella mimed the speech marks in the air, "missions."

Draco smiled at her then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "That's the Isabella I know and love." Isabella sighed and leaned forward. She pressed her forehead against his chest but didn't pull away from Draco's grip on her wrist.

"Draco, say that I went out with someone when I turn thirteen, what would you do?" Isabella murmured.

"Kill them," Draco replied instantly. Isabella stiffened at the thought of him torturing Luc but started laughing once she thought of all the torturing that would have been done. "I'm kidding, but I would treat them like Harry."

"Okay, fair enough, you may now start hating Luc then," Isabella replied quickly. It was now Draco's turn to stiffen.

"You can't!" Draco blurted out.

"Well, that went much better than I had expected," Isabella smiled. Isabella stood upright but found Draco with a mixed expression.

"You know something that you shouldn't," Draco whispered. "Something about me."

"Hey, I'm fine with you liking Pansy and all but-"

"You _knew_?" Draco asked in horror.

"I read some of the letters Pansy sent you," Isabella shrugged. "It turns out that she's sort of jealous by our friendship and seems _very _intimidated by me. That was what Daphne told me before she left." Draco stared at her in horror but didn't release the grip on her wrist. "Don't look at me like that Draco! Anyway, we'll see if you pick Pansy over me, huh?"

"Why do you think I'll pick Pansy over you?" Draco asked, hurt by the assumption Isabella had just told him.

"Because it's you Draco and we both know that Pansy will-"

"Well, Pansy won't have a chance with me if she has a problem with our friendship!" Draco snapped angrily. Isabella was suddenly afraid of the fact that he might not have _anyone _in the future if every girl he dated or liked would be intimidated by her.

"Look, Draco, the probability of girls not being intimidated by me is very minimal," Isabella sighed softly. "J-just go out with her if you get the chance, alright?"

"Fine," Draco told her sullenly.

"Okay," Isabella nodded but changed her attitude. "Hey, show me where the pensieve is!" Draco rolled his eyes at Isabella to which Isabella got extremely annoyed at. "What do you want me to say Draco? Do you want me to disappear off the face of the earth or what?"

"No!" Draco answered in a loud voice.

"Then what Draco? _Tell me_!" Isabella yelled at him in an exasperated tone. Both of them stared at each other, both of them getting the same impulse to do something that would have changed everything if they did it. Draco sighed as he cupped Isabella's left cheek with his left hand.

"Just don't go off if I accidentally pick the wrong one," Draco whispered.

"Friends before hoes," Isabella nodded. Draco smiled weakly which Isabella returned.

They stood in a comfortable silence for about two minutes before Isabella interrupted the silence. "So...are going to tell me where the pensieve is or not?"

"Isabella!" Draco laughed as he pulled her into another hug.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know most of you must be like: YEEEEESSSS, SHE'S FINALLY DONE WITH HER RAMBLING! But, put up with me for a while :P I've got it all planned out it's just that...the planned out bit is much further on :D **

**I forgot to do this last chapter but: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUBSCRIBED AND EVERYTHING! :D I love you all :3 **

**Buahahahahaha, when I did the Luc-asking-Isabella-out moment, I had like butterflies in my stomach but I am not going to say if it shall last or she might date say, Seamus or someone like Blaise ;) **

**:D I have watched A Very Potter Sequel! :3 It is AMAZING! Lauren Lopez makes a BRILLIANT Draco Malfoy don't you think? And if you guys haven't watched the brilliant spoofs done by PistolShrimps then shame on you! They are absolutely amazing! They've done quite a few and here is the link **

.com/watch?v=u0P_CfScmns&feature=related

**Anyway, please review! Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Constructive critiscism or ideas will be used or might :D Like Isabella meeting Harry :)**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella tipped the opened vial into the Pensieve, watching the silver threads swirl around the watery inner part of the pensieve. She averted her eyes to the door and found the outline of Draco through the blurred glass. She sighed. She remembered the letters Pansy had been sending Draco made her want to puke her heart out but some of them had actually hurt her. She tore her eyes away from the outline of Draco so that she could stare at the swirls of silver thread. She finally dipped her head into the pensieve and found herself in a whole new world looking at her mum who was standing under the shade of the tree which was near the bank of the lake.

"Oi, Sarah!" a handsome man called from behind Isabella's late mother who strangely looked like Isabella. Sarah, who had blonde hair and brown eyes now at the age of fifteen, turned around and grinned at the young man. He had a fit body, shoulder length, black hair, striking grey eyes that was now sparkling and wore the school uniform but his tie was loose while his shirt wasn't tucked.

"Yes Sirius?" Sarah asked as she made her way to Sirius. He grinned at her then wrapped an arm around her waist as soon as she was in arms reach and pulled her towards him. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back with twice as much force making her squeal in shock. Sarah had her fingers tangled in his hair as he started to comb through her hair.

"Are you two lovebirds done?" a familiar voice from behind them asked. They quickly pulled away from each so that they could stare at the person who had intruded. It was James Potter. He was a tall, thin young man with hazel eyes-brown eyes and untidy hair. Behind him was Lupin and next to Lupin was probably Peter. "Thought so," James grinned. Sarah rolled her eyes at James while Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and his chin resting on top of her head.

"Yes but Lily thinks nothing of it though," Sarah retorted in a rather evil way. "Remember how she turned you down the first time, Prongs?"

"And the second time," Sirius added.

"And the third," Lupin laughed.

"Not to mention the rest of the hundred times," Peter chuckled.

"I feel sorry for your kid, Foxy," James sighed. Sarah raised an eyebrow curiously, waiting an answer. "Because your kid is going to be a devil child when she grows up. She'll end up worse than you and that's something."

"If my kid can go over my drinking record then I shall be pleased to call him or her my child," Sarah laughed as she leaned into Sirius. She looked up at him to find him smiling at her. "Anyway, Padfoot here has done some rather naughty things as of late that my kid will be smart enough not to go along with or do."

"You didn't...?" Lupin gaped.

"Not yet, Moony," Sarah laughed as she looked away from Sirius to Lupin.

"Are you sure? You aren't the most angelic person even though-"

"Shut it ratty, everyone knows that you won't even get a taste," Sarah sneered. Peter glared at her before looking away rather embarrassed. "Ugh, I'm going off to find Lily. I can't stand being near this rat. Pun Intended."

Isabella lifted her head from the bowl, shocked at how much alike she was to her mother. She thought about how she would be like when she was older. Isabella shook her head. She was afraid to even _think _about the idea of growing to become much worse. Sighing, she stood rooted on the spot for a minute until she decided it was time to ask Lucius about the memory erasing spell. _What was it called again? I don't pay any attention to Dumbledore since I'm a complete retard,_ Isabella thought. She looked at the silver thread in the pensieve once more, took out her wand and lifted the silver thread out of the pensieve. She packed it into the small vial and closed it. _And I suck._

* * *

Isabella knocked on the door of number 4 on Privet Drive at nine in the evening. She stood in front of the door, wearing a slinky embroidered lace cut out halter dress with high heels on while holding Dolly. It had been ten minutes and she could _hear _them inside. If they were being rude, they'll see, but if they couldn't hear her then fair enough. Tapping her right foot impatiently, she knocked harder on the door until she heard heavy footing. Dolly whimpered to which Isabella immediately started stroking her dog. She heard the locks being unlocked and was met with a bulging stomach. She looked up to find a purple face staring at her. She suddenly felt tiny. He hardly had any neck, thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache and small blue mean eyes.

"H-hello, a-are you Mister Vernon Dursley who has taken in Harry Potter?" she asked in quiet voice. Vernon glared at her making her cringe slightly while her dog whimpered again.

"What's it to you that we have Potter here?" he sneered. Before Isabella could answer a woman called.

"Vernon, darling, who's at the door?" a woman called who was making her way to the door. A thin, blonde haired woman who had twice as much neck length came to a halt when she arrived next to him. She gaped at Isabella. "Isabella Winters, what are you-?"

"She's just about to leave, Petunia," Vernon spat. Before Isabella could open her mouth, Vernon slammed the door in face. Isabella stayed rooted on the spot but could hear some shouting from behind the door then heard Vernon sigh. The door opened again to reveal Vernon glaring at her. Dolly growled angrily at Vernon which made him cringe. "Come in."

Isabella walked into the house to find it spotless, like the Malfoys, but no magic. "Isabella, nice to meet you again, hopefully you would stay for a bit. Come into the lounge, the T.V is on and Dudley is in there. I'll be right back with some lemonade and we could talk about why you are," Petunia smiled. Isabella nodded and walked into the lounge. She found a very fat, blonde person who was four or five times bigger than she was with his eyes glued to the television screen.

"Hello, um, Dudley?" Isabella called out. Dudley grunted while Dolly just barked restlessly. Dudley immediately sat up straight-_That caught his attention, _Isabella thought-and turned around. His jaw dropped as his eyes set upon Isabella. He gave her a once over, a twice over, a third over until Isabella sighed irritably. "It's rude to stare."

"Pumpkin, remember your manners," Petunia said as she walked into the lounge. Isabella turned around to find Petunia placing the tray with four glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. Petunia poured a glass of lemonade for Isabella. "Is your dog clean? Has it been washed before-?"

"Yes, she has been cleaned before I brought her here," Isabella answered truthfully. Petunia nodded rather reluctantly. Dolly jumped out of Isabella's arms and settled on the carpet. "Please sit down and pumpkin, stop staring at our guests!"

"So, why are you here for Harry?" Petunia asked. _I must remember that I must not reveal my magic status, _Isabella thought.

"Ah, well, my mother had said that I should visit Harry when I have the time," Isabella answered.

"Where is Sarah now?" she asked.

"She died," Isabella whispered. "And my father."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Petunia said. Isabella shrugged. "When did they die? How did they die? Who are you staying with?"

"They died when I was eight in an aeroplane crash," Isabella lied but told the truth in the last part. "I'm staying with family friends called the Malfoys. They're very famous and rich and I'm happy to be under their wing." _I'm not when Draco's around now. _

"Oh, that's lovely to hear, isn't it Vernon?" Petunia smiled. Vernon grunted. "But _why _Harry?"

"Oh, my mother was best friends with your sister-before she died-when they were younger. I don't remember the story, but they were close," Isabella answered. Petunia nodded glumly.

"Potter is upstairs in his room. It's the only one with a cat flap," Petunia said. Isabella nodded, unsure whether to call RSPCA or someone who could save Harry.

Isabella pushed the door open to find Harry on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Hello, Harry, nice to meet you again," Isabella called out. Harry sat up immediately and raised an eyebrow. Dolly pushed past Isabella, into the room then jumped onto the bed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. "You don't seem very familiar."

"I'm Isabella Winters," Isabella sighed. "And you might not know me because my mum kept on erasing your memory whenever we came around."

"Wait...so we grew up together?"

"Oh, my, god...you're worse than Draco and he catches on slowly," Isabella shook her head.

"Wait, you know Malfoy? Do you date him?" Harry asked inquisitively. Isabella made a gagging motion making Harry laugh.

"I live with Draco and the odds of him dating me are minimum," Isabella laughed.

"Why do you live with Malfoy?"

"Well, my parents died because of that god forsaken Voldemort," Isabella groaned. "And I'm the girl who lived. Hey, there has to be the opposing."

"But...what?" Harry stuttered. Isabella sighed.

"I am Isabella Winters. I have known you for a long time but you don't remember me since my mum erased all memory of you. My parents died because of Voldemort and some moron gave away the code to him. He came back then died then came back again in our first year. Yeah, a lot has happened. You get all the awesome ass adventures and I have to hide behind everything because of Dumbledore!" Isabella answered in a fake happy voice.

"So...you hate me?" Harry summed up.

"Not so much as hate you...but yes," Isabella shrugged.

"But you haven't met me!" Harry accused.

"If I don't get awesome ass jobs then I hate the person who does," Isabella retorted. "I'm used to being the one who gets the great jobs and now I feel like a bug."

"Okay...which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor...but the hat suggested me to Slytherin," Isabella answered.

"Why don't I see you in our class then?" he asked, stroking Dolly.

"Well...um...I have most of my lessons with the Slytherins and look at the time!" Isabella gaped.

"Why what time is it?" Harry asked, looking around. Isabella raised a mischievous eyebrow while Dolly hopped off of the bed and jumped into Isabella's arms.

"It's time to go sweetheart," Isabella grinned. "This means you have to forget about everything. _Obliviate!" _

* * *

Isabella had received several letters in the following weeks, most of them coming from the twins. It was already the first week of August and the Weasleys were now visiting Bill Weasley. Isabella was now rereading their fifth letter that they had sent, making her wish she were with them at the moment.

_Hey Isabella,_

_We're having a blast over here! Bill sends his regards again. I swear it's as if _you _were the one we hadn't seen in ages. Apparently, Ginny seems very fond of you coming all the way over here-not that we don't want you to. Anyway, Charlie asked us if you were now eighteen years old and old enough to date him. Well, we took the liberty to push him into the Nile because we both know that you're dating us. (_Isabella laughed at that part.)

_Anyway, we pushed Percy into a pyramid and tried to shut it-you know, for revenge because he ratted you out-but mum went mental over it. We tried to explain to her but she said that you didn't need any help on torturing Percy. We agreed to it immediately though. I mean, come on, you sent him a bat-bogey hex from your room over there! _

_Oh, Bill told us to tell you that if you were free anytime soon that you could go out with him as well. We told him that he could be old enough to be your father and, well, locked him in one of those Egyptian coffins. Mum grounded us for that. _

_We'll be back soon, so put up with Malfoy for a while. Write to us if you're ever feeling lonely, got that? Or if you need anything _really _cheap or if you could send us some money to spend on getting you the thing you need and we'll send the change back._

_Love from,_

_Fred and George. _

Isabella missed the twins but by just reading the latest letter from them, always ending with the last paragraph and ending, just showed her how much she wanted to be with them. It wasn't like she didn't like the Malfoys-she absolutely loves them to bits-it was just that they weren't like the _Weasleys._ She just wanted to be part of _their _family and could live freely without all the: muggles are stupid or we are amazing, us Malfoys are and everything else the Malfoys had told her. The only person in the Malfoy family that she could have a decent conversation with-knowing that she had grown up in the muggle world and she had muggle-born, half-blood or muggle friends-that didn't judge, only for her sake, was Draco. She was thankful for that since he had the patience for her. For anyone else, they might as well just throw themselves into a river and drown.

Her eyes drifted from the letter to the wall in front of her. A picture sat right on the spot where she was looking at. She smiled softly as she watched the moving picture. In the picture was a bed that held two children when they were just three years old. Those two children her Isabella and Draco. Draco had his right arm wrapped around her waist; his face was snuggled into her hair, fast asleep. Isabella was asleep too but curved the way Draco's body was curved. Behind the bed stood her mother, shaking her head as if it were impossible to pry away Draco from Isabella. Next to her mother stood Lucius who was grinning and next to Lucius was Narcissa who smiled in an accepted way at the two. She hated saying it, but she missed those days. Now, all she wanted was Draco to just stay besides her and hold her.

"Isabella," Draco called as he popped his head through the gap between the door and framework. _Speak of the devil, _Isabella thought while shaking her head.

"Yes, Draco?" Isabella answered as she swivelled around her chair to face Draco. He had his signature smirk on which meant that something good had happened or something came or both. He pushed the door open and walked in. He continued to walk until he stopped in front of Isabella. He bent over so that they were face to face.

"If I told you some good news, would you go with me to Blaise's house?" he asked. Isabella nodded to which Draco smiled to. "Okay. Since you've been stuck with hanging out with me-"

"I don't mind!" Isabella snapped. Draco chuckled then ruffled her hair slightly.

"You can skip out when we get to Blaise's," Draco smiled. Isabella's jaw dropped as she took in Draco's words. Silence followed for about a minute until Isabella jumped to her feet-much to Draco's surprise-and uncharacteristically squealed. She quickly wrapped her arms around Draco and hugged him with so much effort that Draco started laughing all together.

"You. Are. Absolutely. _Brilliant!" _Isabella squealed. "I love you, I love you, _I love you! _But _when _did you become so devious?"

"I didn't become devious, I just care about your sanity since for the past few weeks you've been stuck in here," Draco shrugged as he reluctantly pulled away from her to take in her expression. She had a gleeful face on that Draco couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since he saw a genuinely happy Isabella.

"Thank you, so much!" Isabella smiled.

"Your welcome but on one condition."

"What is it? Anything!"

"You have to stay at Blaise's for a maximum of an hour," Draco replied. "And you also have to get the school supplies for both of us." Isabella raised a knowing eyebrow to signify that he was really using her for buying his supplies. He sighed while looking down at the floor not meeting her eyes. Isabella took a minute to digest what that look meant then she gasped in realization.

"Draco, you sneaky bastard!" Isabella gasped. "You want me out of there for you and Pansy!" She didn't know why but 'Draco and Pansy' made her want to slap Pansy and hurl at the same time. He finally met her eyes with mixed emotions that _she _couldn't exactly make out.

"Okay, just...just let me have a few hours with her alright?" Draco whispered. Isabella just stayed quiet as she stared at Draco. That was the first time he had ever not wanted her to be with him. And it hurt. Bad. It just made her remember when her father had said that he was going out for a few hours as well as her mum, leaving her with only a parentless house.

"Yeah...sure...I'll catch up," Isabella whispered, turning her back to him.

"Winters, it isn't anything personal or anything," Draco told her. Isabella immediately turned around; eyes wide with anger then did something she didn't mean to do. Her hand meeting his cheek had a rush of fulfilment coursing through her body. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled at her as his hand flew up to his cheek.

"_Nothing personal? _Come back and talk to me when I'm not some person who you call by their last name to show that you are higher than everyone else or is it just for show for your _girlfriend_?" Isabella hissed. Draco's eyes widened as he remembered what he had told her.

"Isabella-"

"Now we're on first name basis?" Isabella gasped in fake shock. "Oh my, _your highness_, I mean something to you now!"

"You have _always_ meant something to me!" Draco yelled, his anger rising by the second. Isabella's was already on the brink of killing him.

"It's been all about Slytherin and Pansy and how you want to be the big shot or the bad boy of Slytherin lately," Isabella sneered with such venom, venom that was also in her glare, that Draco cringed on the inside but gave Isabella the same intense glare. "And not about me now but if this is how you want to push me away then you're doing a god damn fine job."

"Isabella, _please_-" Draco was cut off by Isabella.

"Do I still mean something to you like I was when we were younger?" Isabella asked in quiet voice. Draco opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out. He stopped when Isabella turned away from him only to start walking towards the door. "That's what I thought," Isabella whispered loud enough so that Draco could hear.

Draco stood on the spot where Isabella had left him thirty minutes before. He was dumbfounded at how Isabella just twisted everything from calling Isabella her last name. _I've never really called her by her last name..._he thought sullenly. _I'm a horrible person and she's probably right about everything she had said about me. _

He looked around her room from the spot he was standing on until his eyes rested on letters from people who sent her letters on her desk. Curious, he walked over to her desk and ran his eyes over the scattered letters. Some of them from Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Theodore, Daphne, Pansy, Dumbledore but most of them were from the twins. Draco picked up a letter from the twins that were sent two weeks after the little congratulations to Isabella then opened it to read it.

_Hey Isabella,_

_Whoa, are you serious that you sneaked into Draco's room and read his letters from Pansy? If you are then bloody hell, the guy's got some guts agreeing with what Pansy said about you. Isabella, you aren't some freak of nature, hell, you _are _nature if you get what we mean. What we don't get is the fact that Draco is hiding under a facade just for that disease. _

_Anyway, why do you feel like slapping that girl? You two were getting along just fine during the past two years but I guess all the swearing and how you want to slam Malfoy's head repeatedly against a table. I suggest using a Hogwarts toilet seat, it's rather hard. Back to the subject of Parkinson. You said that she's been sending letters constantly to Draco and that it was like she was flirting with him but she wasn't. I bet she's just threatened by your friendship with Malfoy...if there is one now. _

_Change of subject should be done now, dad entered this lottery thing and hopefully we could win it. I guess the odds are against us though. I know you said that if we ever needed something, we could just ask you but that's just out of hand. Your mum told our parents the same thing but we're taking the same answer as our parents told your mum. _

_Isabella, we love you and hopefully you'll get through this summer without a fight. Stay strong until the near end of the summer because that's when we'll be back. When we're back, we shall go out to go school shopping and all those girly things you like to do 'cause we roll with you. We're just kidding with the girly idea but we'll hang out at Diagon Alley. _

_See you later,_

_Fred and George. _

Draco sighed as fell down onto the chair. He had messed everything up and he actually broke his promise to her. It felt like everything to do with Isabella this summer was just falling apart.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here is my next chapter! **

**Good? Bad? Please review! Any suggestions? Please send in :D**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat on a swinging chair that was rocking back and forth slightly in the back garden of Blaise's house. His right elbow rested on the armrest while his right fist was against his face. He was bored to be quite frank. But he was also thinking. He watched Pansy who was around the same height as Isabella, sitting by the poolside in a green one piece bathing suit. He shook his head, sighing he averted his eyes to Daphne who had a polka dotted bikini on but looked rather bored like he was. She was in the pool, resting against the inner wall of the pool, holding a glass of firewhiskey. Blaise and Theodore were in the pool, wearing blue swimming trunks, doing the same thing as Daphne but chatting and taking quick glimpses at Draco as if he had done something bad-which he had done. Crabbe and Goyle were in too tight swimming trunks-as Isabella would have said: thank god, they weren't wearing Speedos-arguing about something that didn't seem-to Draco-like an argument to get into. Draco knew exactly why everyone looked so bored and none of them-besides Pansy-would go up to him and talk to him, even Crabbe and Goyle. That was something new.

"Drakie, what's the matter?" Pansy asked as she made her way over to Draco. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her. He raised an eyebrow, not even bothered to smirk. "Oh, come on, the Slytherin Prince _must _have something on his mind." Draco just shook his head as an answer. He didn't want to bring _her _up just yet. He would have the urge to throw Pansy into the water but knew he couldn't do that. "Sure?" Pansy asked in a worried tone. Draco nodded again. She sighed softly and walked back to the pool.

"Malfoy, where's Isabella?" Daphne called from the pool. Draco looked at Daphne then looked away. Next thing he knew, he heard some splashing, someone getting a towel then Daphne right in front of him. She towered over him in a rather deadly manner. "Where. Is. She?" Daphne asked. He looked at her, raised an eyebrow then looked away. "Did you do what I think you did?" Daphne hissed. He still wouldn't face her. "You bastard, no wonder Isabella stayed a minute then left when she saw Pansy. You've got some explaining to do or else."

"What'd he do?" Blaise asked as he made his way over to Daphne as well as everyone else. Draco looked up to find everyone behind Daphne or next to her. Daphne didn't answer but kept on glaring at Draco with such venom that made him cringe visibly. "Daphne, what did he do?"

"He just dumped Isabella for Pansy," Daphne spat. "You and Pansy-" Daphne turned a finger on Pansy, "-are sick people. Draco, _you _know what Isabella's been through and neglect. Pansy, _you_ are ruining their friendship. What has she done to you, or any of you, to make her get thrown out in the cold like that? And what did you call her, Draco? When Theodore called her by her last name she seemed really hurt. Usually she's just alright but she looked like she was going to break down in front of us. _What the hell did you say?"_

"It's none of your business," Pansy sneered. Daphne turned on her heel and glared at her.

"It _is _my business because she doesn't deserve this! You think that you could have Draco all to yourself. Isabella's been round longer and you think you can replace her like that? I'm sorry, but what you said about Isabella is what you're making yourself out to be. She's different. Yeah. So what? But-"

"Hey, whoa, back it up for a second, what did Pansy call Isabella?" Theodore asked.

"She said this, and I quote, 'Isn't she a bit different from everyone else?'" Daphne growled.

"You called her a freak in a nice way?" Blaise asked in a harsh voice. Daphne nodded then continued.

"And Draco actually _agreed_!" Daphne added. A round of gasps went through the group as they stared at Pansy and Draco.

"And that is why, I have decided that we aren't dating this year," Draco announced.

"_Draco_!" Pansy hissed.

"My friendship with Isabella is worth more than a few dates, Pansy," Draco retorted. Pansy narrowed her eyes at Draco with sourness. Draco sighed and looked at everyone until his eyes finally met with Pansy's. "I've been through more with Isabella and I owe her everything."

"You don't owe her anything! She owes _you _a lot!" Pansy sighed irritably. Draco rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, she does," Draco shrugged. "But she's helped me a lot. She's been through much more and it's only a matter of time before she starts going down in a spiral of depression again. If she does that, I'll have to choose her over you Pansy. Sorry."

"At a Draco!" Daphne cheered but turned to a fuming Pansy. "See, Pansy, the Prince of Slytherin has spoken. But, you have to be fair on Isabella. She's been through hell and she deserves help from Draco. She's only starting to heal but the fact that Sirius has escaped from Azkaban will open new wounds for her if he finds her."

"He's going to kill her if he finds her," Theodore pointed out.

"Have you guys forgotten that her mother did date Sirius Black and was still in love with him the moment she died?" Daphne sighed but quickly swooned over the idea. "Sarah and Sirius had a Romeo and Juliet story. Oh, how romantic. Even you have to agree Pansy."

"Yeah, it is romantic...who the hell are Romeo and Juliet?" Pansy said.

"It's a muggle play about these two lovers who can't be together. One of them dies and the other does as well. Oh, it's _so _romantic!"

"You watch muggle things?" Goyle scoffed.

"Nope, Isabella dragged me to a play a few days ago," Daphne giggled but changed her attitude immediately. "Make up with Isabella..._both _of you."

"_How_ can we, Daphne? She _hates _me now," Draco sighed. Daphne raised an eyebrow at him who had to look away. "She's probably gone off to write to the Weasley twins about everything." He looked back at them, to his surprise, they were surprised. "Yeah, she does. She told them about all the letters, about Pansy and I and everything else. I don't want to get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness but I actually _want to_. She's everything to me and-"

"Drakie...shouldn't I be the one who's everything to you?" Pansy asked, rather surprised.

"Yeah, and I'm dating Goyle," Daphne sneered. "Continue Draco."

"I...it's just that...if she's just walked out because of me...I feel lost if she just leaves me, you know?" Draco whispered.

"Well, Draco, just to let you know, I love the hell out of you and the odds of me leaving you permanently is rather low," he heard Isabella say.

* * *

Isabella stood in the middle of her room, staring at all the letters that she had received from Fred and George that were on the floor around her desk. Draco had read them. She walked closer to inspect the damage or what was read, she gasped. _Everything _had been read, even from Hermione and Dumbledore. She tried to blink back tears but failed miserably. She didn't even try to wipe them off. She got onto her knees and crawled around, picking up all the letters. _I got what I asked for, I should have just left the argument,_ she thought. Once she picked up every letter off of the floor, she stood up with bundle in her arms and dumped them on the side of the table. That was when she saw the note Draco had wrote. She picked up the note which had Draco's slanting writing and read it.

_I'll be in my room when you're ready. We'll leave together by the floo network; we'll arrive at Zabini's then you can go wherever you like. I'm sorry. _

Isabella scrunched the note up immediately and threw it somewhere. She heard one of her dogs yelp, meaning that she probably hit either Dolly or Pocket. Right now, she just didn't care. She walked into her closet, undressed, got dressed in a random floral dress and left the closet. She grabbed the comb off the drawer, kept on walking while combing her hair, threw the brush behind her only to hear another yelp but in distress. She grabbed the door handle, twisted it, pulled it open walked out into the hallway, slammed the door closed and sauntered her way over to Draco's door. She kicked it open with her slippers, to find a surprised Draco.

"Get off of your ass and get down to the fireplace before I do it!" she yelled. Draco ignored the comment completely.

"Have you been crying?" he asked as he got off of his bed. He walked over to Isabella, who kept on making small steps back until she was caught. He cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I'm sorry and-"

"Save the sorry for later. I hate you at the moment," Isabella hissed. Draco ignored that as well. He pressed his lips against her forehead, sighing.

"I'm sorry for everything, Isabella, I really am-"

"Please, Draco, just...just...let's just go to Blaise's," Isabella whispered as she walked away from his grip. He nodded sullenly.

They both stepped out of the fireplace to be greeted by everyone besides Pansy-much to Isabella's relief. Her relief went when Theodore called her.

"Hey Winters, how's my Gryffindor girl doing?" he called, with a small grin. Isabella found herself twisting her face slightly but she found Daphne staring at her. She gave her a sympathetic which Isabella responded with a small smile. The smile disappeared instantly when she heard Pansy's voice.

"DRAKIE!" she heard Pansy call. Isabella immediately turned around, grabbed the powder from the bowl besides the fireplace and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" Isabella shouted and threw the powder down at the ground.

Isabella sighed as she ate her ice cream. She had bought all of their school supplies for the year. It would be rude not to get Draco's, even she knew that. Draco. The thought of him made her go numb. She shook her head. It was nothing. She was just jealous that Pansy-god forbid that he was _actually _going out with her-was having a little affair with Draco.

"How cute," Isabella muttered.

"What's cute?" she heard a familiar voice ask. She looked up to find Neville grinning at her. "Hey Isabella, it's been a long time right?"

"You got that right Neville," Isabella smiled. "Sit, sit, and where is your grandmother?"

"Oh, she's gone off to get me some other school supplies," Neville explained as he took a seat next to Isabella. The waitress came over and asked what he would like to have. "Same as her please." The waitress walked away but winked at Isabella. She rolled her eyes then sighed. "Anyway, grandma saw you alone and told me to have a chat with you."

"And here you are," Isabella smiled as she took another bite.

"And here I am," Neville nodded as he took the ice cream from the waitress. "What are you doing here? And where are Malfoy and the rest of his gang?"

"Oh, I'm here for school supplies and all. Draco's off with his _girlfriend _to get some cooties," Isabella giggled to which Neville joined along with a chuckle. "Pucker up Drakie-poo; you're not going to be pleased with it."

"Who is it?" Neville asked as he took a bite into the cookie dough ice cream.

"Promise you won't tell?" Isabella asked. Neville nodded. "Pansy Parkinson." Neville tried to resist the urge to laugh by pursing his lips, which ended up into sputtering that finally turned into full on laughter. He banged his fist against the table that made Isabella join in.

"Parkinson? I...I thought...he...would...get...someone..._better_!" Neville laughed. Isabella nodded with tears running down her cheeks from all the laughing. Once both of them calmed down, they ordered another round of ice cream. "How many have you had?"

"Well...this is my tenth. You see, I've been drowning my sorrows in ice cream," Isabella sighed as she licked her ice cream.

"Is it working?" Neville asked. Isabella nodded happily. "Good, now, how much-?"

"Forget it Neville, I'm going to pay for all of this. You've cheered me up and I shall repay you for it by paying for you," Isabella smiled. "If you need to go, you can."

"Well...I do need to find my grandmother," Neville smiled.

"It's been a pleasure Neville; hopefully we can do this some time later?" Isabella asked. Neville nodded and stood up. He was about to leave but stopped. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, this was sent to me and I don't know who it was from...maybe you could see since it was addressed to you," Neville answered. He dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter. He handed it to, said his goodbye then left.

She first finished her ice cream then changed her main objective onto the letter. Isabella flipped the letter around and opened it. She pulled the letter out quite frantically; when it was out she opened it then read it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I can't stop thinking about since the first year. It's crazy right? _

_By the way, I'm keeping this anonymous._

_From,_

_Anonymous person that you know._

Isabella's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be Luc, it was impossible. It couldn't be Ron; even _she _knew that he likes Hermione. It couldn't be from Hermione since that was out of the question. It couldn't be from any of the people in her year. She didn't know who it was, but she found herself getting extremely giddy.

"Hello, would you like to pay now?" Isabella heard. She immediately snapped out of it, turning her head up to find the waitress.

"Yes," Isabella answered. Before the waitress could tell her how much, Isabella pulled out three galleons from her pocket and told her to keep the change. "What time is it?"

"Nearing quarter to four," the waitress answered. Isabella nodded until it finally settled in. She jumped out of her seat, stuffed the letter into her pocket and made a run for the Leaky cauldron. _That late? _

Isabella jumped out of the fireplace and made a run into the garden to hear Draco's mini speech.

"_How_ can we, Daphne? She _hates _me now," Draco sighed. Isabella made a start towards the group. "She's probably gone off to write to the Weasley twins about everything." Isabella assumed that none of them knew about her telling the twins everything. "Yeah, she does. She told them about all the letters, about Pansy and I and everything else. I don't want to get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness but I actually _want to_. She's everything to me and-"

"Drakie...shouldn't I be the one who's everything to you?" Pansy asked. _Bitch,_ Isabella instantly thought.

"Yeah, and I'm dating Goyle," Daphne sneered. "Continue Draco."

"I...it's just that...if she's just walked out because of me...I feel lost if she just leaves me, you know?" Draco whispered loud enough for Isabella to hear. Now it was time for her to speak up.

"Well, Draco, just to let you know, I love the hell out of you and the odds of me leaving you permanently is rather low," Isabella called out. Everyone turned around, much to Isabella's amazement, relief. Draco quickly got to his feet and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her once he reached her.

"Thank Merlin you've cooled off," Draco whispered. "Because I really missed the not so innocent Isabella I know and love."

"Are you dating the b-girl?" Isabella asked, immediately changing her mind after saying b.

"Not at the moment," Draco responded as he pulled away reluctantly.

"Have you two made up?" Pansy called. Isabella laughed and wrapped her arms around Draco.

"What do you think?" Isabella answered with a question.

"Naw, GROUP HUG!" she heard Daphne say and found herself squashed by everyone-including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy-in a tight hug.

"Can't...breathe!" Isabella gasped. But, to be honest, breathing was the last thing on her mind-not really-but the thing that was on her mind was the letter from the person earlier that day. She wanted to meet the person but not knowing who it was, really bummed her out.

* * *

**Ta-da! The person who sent her the letter maybe her boyfriend in a much later-probably the fifth story-and I bet NONE of you could figure out who the person is. ;) But if you get it right there will be a virtual cookie :P **

**Anyway, this chapter was totally random and I had to do something. For some reason I have everything else figured out but not this chapter. **

**Good? Bad? Please review! Any suggestions would be awesome! I want to thank **_yosena _**and **_princess-lazy-chan_ **for reviewing! And it would be awesome if the people who favourited and alerted and crap ;) could review as well! :P I want to hear what you think of the story! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

"I have had _enough_!" Lucius roared as he paced back and forth in his room. Narcissa was sat in bed, reading _Witch Weekly_, averted her eyes to her husband who was fuming. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Lucius and sighed.

"Lucius, she was brought up under Sarah's wing, you have to understand that she has muggle friends-much to my horror-and she has known them since she was an infant," Narcissa told her husband. Lucius stopped pacing back and forth to turn to his wife.

"Even _you _think it's a horrible thing. _She _is _actually _hanging out with those muggles," Lucius sneered. "_We_ are _Malfoys, we _don't take in _anybody!"_

"Lucius we can't change Isabella," Narcissa sighed. "She's been taught to-"

"We _can _change her!" Lucius growled. "I'll see to it personally, even if it means throwing her out of the house and putting her into her mother's family to teach her a lesson." Narcissa gave him a knowing look to which Lucius sighed to. "I know, I know, it's a bit drastic but we have a reputation and she's tarnishing it."

"Well, you could have just cut her off from all her friends a while back," Narcissa groaned. "Now, please, let's settle this tomorrow. I'm tired, you're tired and Isabella may not be in the mood to actually talk about this." Narcissa closed her magazine and placed it on the bedside. She looked at Lucius expectedly and patted the empty space besides her. "Come to bed. It's late." Lucius grinned softly and made his way to the bed.

"We _have to _settle all of this, _tomorrow," _Lucius told her as he got into bed next to Narcissa.

"Yes, tomorrow, now let me sleep," Narcissa groaned as she settled into bed. She was about to close her eyes when Lucius brought up a subject she was all too familiar with.

"Is there are any other way to keep you from going to sleep and listening to me?" Lucius asked with cockiness in his voice. Narcissa's eyes opened so quickly that it was hard to say that she actually was human.

"No," Narcissa answered simply.

* * *

The next day, Lucius had called for a meeting in his work office; this meeting was one Isabella _had _to go to according to Draco. Narcissa, Draco and Isabella took a seat on the long couch against the wall while Lucius was staring at Isabella with hard eyes. Isabella stared at him confused until she finally understood why she had to go.

"Okay, this is about me. What now?" Isabella asked then started joking around. "Did I turn a hippo into a lion? Am I not allowed to mingle with Gryffindors or-?"

"You're not allowed to mingle with the dirt you call your friends," Lucius interrupted. Isabella had her mouth open, shocked at what he said. She knew which friends he was talking about but she just couldn't process it.

"I'm sorry but what?" Isabella said slowly. Draco and Narcissa sat quietly, watching Lucius for an answer. Isabella knew he was taking the wrong path down _this _conversation.

"I said, you are not to mingle with those beasts called muggles," Lucius told her. Isabella blinked then started laughing slightly.

"You know, all you could have said was: Isabella, look, it is high time you understood that you are growing older and becoming like family to us but you also need to realise that we don't like the people you are surrounding yourself with. May you please stop seeing those muggles?"

"Lucius, I tried to tell you earlier but you wouldn't hear any of it. Isabella here respects them-apparently-and you have to respect her decision of meeting these muggles," Narcissa sighed. "She isn't like her mother, she doesn't like it when people just take the high road and tell her that her friends are muggles. Muggles that us Malfoys don't want to be a part of."

"Isabella, do you understand what I have told you?" Lucius asked in a rather snobbish way. Isabella scoffed.

"Yeah, I understand that you just treated me like I was because I'm the person I am. If you only told me what I told you before, I wouldn't have taken it so personally. You could have been polite but that doesn't seem to fit you now does it?" Isabella responded in a hurt voice. Draco just looked at her and sighed. She knew he knew but he didn't want another falling out with her. _Good idea, Draco._ Isabella tilted her head so that it rested on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this, Lucius," Narcissa sighed as she stood up. She walked next to Lucius and turned her attention to Isabella. "Isabella, I know we have only treated you because of what you are becoming but we have also respected your mother's wishes. She had told us to keep you hanging out with muggles for the sake of having friends and not being rather lonely. It is in our interest, and yours Isabella, that you must focus on your studies as much as possible. We still have a reputation to hold up Isabella and as you are under our wing for a while, would it be possible if you could stop your meetings with them, please?"

"What's in it for me?" Isabella asked. "I understand everything-and thank you Narcissa for being more polite to me-but I don't understand what I am in it for."

"Isabella," Lucius started off in warning but Narcissa shot him a look.

"Isabella, whatever you want-and no loopholes here-we will give you. Anything to do with the magic world or clothes or animals or music or whatever you want besides meeting up with those muggles," Narcissa responded.

"Can I still meet up with the Weasleys since they aren't muggles?" Isabella asked. Narcissa looked at Lucius who sighed.

"Isabella...they are blood traitors, they-"

"But can _I_?" Isabella asked rather stubbornly.

"You can," Draco responded for his parents. Isabella looked up at him while his parents looked at him with confused looks. He sighed. "It won't be fair on her just to cut contact off with the Weasleys. She goes to school with them and it'll be impossible for her to stay away from them. Face it dad, some things are just hard to overlook or forbid with Isabella."

"Fine," Lucius said in a defeated tone. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Yes we do," Isabella answered.

"What are you going to say to them?" Lucius questioned. Isabella shrugged as she sat up right.

"What do I say besides you needn't have told me," Isabella smirked. Everyone gaped at her, not because of what she had told Lucius, but she gave a genuine Malfoy smirk.

"_What?" _Lucius said.

"Oh, you didn't notice? I barely talk to them now," Isabella continued, looking at her nails in sudden interest. "You see, they get kind of _boring _once you have a world like this. Their little brains can't comprehend with mine now. It's ridiculous. I can see why all my wizard friends in my class said they were pathetic." Everyone continued to gape at her to which Isabella responded with a lazy look up at the adults. "What? By now, you would have thought that _some _of the Malfoy traits must have rubbed off on me. I'm not a complete failure."

"What just happened to you?" Narcissa asked. Isabella flipped her blonde hair slightly then sighed.

"It's fun messing with all of you. You know its pay back for treating me like I was special. I don't need it. So fuck you and your little shitty speech Lucius," Isabella grinned. Everyone gaped at her again making Isabella sigh in frustration. "I'm not so innocent now. Anyway, I'm going off to my room where I shall make ready my grounding in five...four...three...two...one and-"

"Isabella Marie-Ann Davies Winters, you are grounded for three weeks starting from today for using language that shouldn't be used in this household!" Lucius sneered. Isabella jumped to her feet with happiness.

"_Yes! _I am treated like a _normal _child!" Isabella celebrated. Everyone stared at her with shock. "Ha-ha, bitch slap on all your faces!"

"_Four weeks!" _Lucius barked.

"Did I forget to mention this: I think your rules are really crappy, Lucius, and I have no intention on saying sorry to any of this because I am _free_. Yes! Five weeks of being grounded! I love you all!" Isabella sighed happily. They all continued to stare in horror until Narcissa caught on.

"You're not grounded," Narcissa told Isabella in a voice that shouldn't be messed with. Lucius shot her a glare to only be backed down by Narcissa putting her hand up to stop him. "I see where you're going with this; you want to be treated like a child of ours. Okay, we can ground you for a year because of everything you have done. Let's start with the minute you tricked Draco and finally until now. That'll be a lifetime of being grounded Isabella Marie-Ann Davies Winters." Isabella grinned in satisfaction at Narcissa while the two other Malfoys stared at both of them.

"Narcissa, I am glad you have the brains in this family," Isabella told Narcissa. "But I think five weeks of being grounded is fair enough."

"I agree, we can't ground her for life or else she will refuse to do anything," Narcissa smiled.

"What is happening?" Draco asked who was looking back and forth at Narcissa and Isabella.

"Isabella just gave back what we were doing to her," Narcissa said, slightly laughing at the mention of it. It took a minute for both Malfoy males to understand and get a round of '_oooooh'_.

"Exactly," Isabella nodded.

An owl pecked at the window, asking for entrance to the room. All eyes averted from Isabella to the intruder at the window. Isabella raised an eyebrow at the owl that had several letters in its beak but quickly made her way over when she saw her name on the first letter. She opened the window, grabbing the letters from the owl's beak. As soon as she did so, the owl flew away immediately. She looked though the several envelopes, checking if it was all for her but one was addressed to Draco. She turned around to find the Malfoys looking at her expectedly.

"Um...mail's here and um...one is for Draco and I'm going up to my room," Isabella announced. She walked over to Draco, handing him his letter, turned around and headed for the door, trying so hard not to prance out of the room. Once she got through the double doors, she found herself running all the way into her room, kicking the door behind her then locking all the locks on her door. She jumped onto the bed, her back facing the ceiling. Dolly barked from where she was at the foot of the bed. "Shhh you two these letters are only between the three of us." Pocket barked once and resumed his laziness while Dolly had an ear erected.

Isabella ripped open the first letter to find it in the same handwriting as the one she had gotten only two days before.

_Isabella, _

_Guess you haven't figured it out yet. Funny really, since we've known each other for a long time. Anyway, if I tell you about myself it'll give away the mask of surprise once you find out who I am. _

_I'll be waiting,_

_Anonymous person that you know. _

_P.S: I attached the address at the back of this letter if you want to contact me by mail. _

Now this was getting a bit too annoying, even for Isabella but to make it worse she isn't the patient type. But she didn't care at the moment since she was too dazed at the thought of all of this. Whoever this person was has really gotten her smitten but one thing bugged her about the letter. The handwriting was so familiar but she didn't know who it was. _Is that all you're going to tell me? _Isabella flipped over the letter and found the answer to her questioning thought.

_Yes, that is all I'm going to tell you._

"Sweet little bugger aren't you?" Isabella sighed and found the forwarding address. "Later, I need to find out about all of these letters."

Isabella ripped open the second envelope to find it from Dumbledore. Two letters fell out of it.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I hear you are going to go Hogsmeade under the signature of Lucius A. Malfoy. As I can see, there is nothing wrong there but you must be reminded to keep close to people you trust at all times. It's going to get-as you call it-sticky this year and you must be prepared. _

_A man you know-one that has erased most of your memory of him from your brain-will be coming to work for Hogwarts as your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I shall not name him as it may spark outrage. Anyway, he shall help you with some of your more mature work such as Apparition and some complex spells. You shall continue your studies with Professor Snape at his pace and he shall teach you some more complex potions. The rest of your studies shall go on ahead as planned. _

_I have looked over your school timetable to find you doing Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, Music, Muggle Music and Muggle Art. Some of them clash with your main lessons, so you shall be given an item when you come back to school. Miss Granger, too, has done something similar and it'll be a wonderful experience to learn more. _(Only because you told me to take those classes you old fool, Isabella thought negatively.)

_With your Apparition, you shall be doing it with the year 6s. I have assigned Mr Cedric Diggory to help you with this as it is a hard thing to do. I hope there will be no temptation to ruin Mr. Diggory as he is a student that shouldn't be messed with-especially with his father being Amos Diggory. Please do not do anything reckless with him. _

_Now, same rules apply this year as to the last two years. Not being seen by Harry Potter is a must do and you must stay close to the Slytherins. You may also have contact with the twins but I see no point as you are doing so..._

Isabella stopped reading from there. She scrunched the letter up and threw it at the wall. She was furious at him and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She grabbed the other letter, looked it over to find it being the list of books. _What a waste of paper. _She flipped it over onto the plain side, grabbed a biro from the top of word search book and started writing.

_Dear Sir,_

_You may also have contact with me but I see no point in doing so as I think that you already know I won't do half or more the stuff you have told me._

_Have a brilliant day,_

_Isabella Mare-Ann Davies Winters._

_P.S: I'll make this year one to remember if I have to._

Isabella stuffed the letter back into its envelope, sealed it, flipped it over then crossed out the address. She replaced it with Hogwarts' address and threw it over her shoulder. Isabella averted her eyes to the third letter. She grabbed it, ripping at it to reveal a letter from the twins.

_Isabella,_

_This is a heads up to you Isabella. We're coming back soon. Be prepared for more mayhem and mischief._

_Fred and George._

That had to be the shortest letter from the twins. She wasn't bothered on sending them a letter back just yet. Isabella's attention arrived to the fourth letter. It was in a handwriting she knew well but the handwriting was ancient to her. She flipped it over and saw the official print of the Winters family crest imprinted as the seal. She slowly opened, wondering who it was from. Maybe it was from her distant relatives but no. It smelled old. It smelled like several years worth of hidden secrets in it. Only one person had so many hidden secrets and that was her mother. Isabella took out the letter and opened it to find it addressed to Isabella.

_To my dearest Isabella, _

_If you have this letter then that must mean I have passed away in a death that wasn't natural. I mean to say, Voldemort has killed me. He had been trying to kill me, the minute he found out what I was. You must know that Lucius was a Death Eater but I do not know if he is one now by the time you get this letter. I know that you must feel betrayed at the mere mention of my name but you must understand that you, Isabella, must live. You meant more to me than your father did and even if I did live to watch you grow up, fall in love, out of it as well as your brothers; you will always be my little angel. By the way, I also saw the future so no biggie. _

Isabella stared at the word biggie for several seconds before moving on.

_Now, my sweetheart, you have this letter because you are entering your third year of Hogwarts and you are living with the Malfoys. I knew that you living with my family weren't going to work out very well but at least you gave it a shot. But dear me, you're just like me...which is a _very _bad thing because you probably know by now that you have been given the same fate that I have had to endure for all of my life. I wish I could be with you right now and see the transformations but it seems that Voldemort didn't want this._

_Anyway, I know what you must be thinking:' What if you were still alive, mum?' Sweetie, we would be in America now with your father or Sirius as I might have won the court case when I was alive but I am not now and you get it. But your future was full of mayhem and you don't want to know what you would do with some people there._

Actually, she would have liked known.

_We shall be continuing onto a different subject. Draco. Try to promise me not to do anything reckless with Draco. I shall _hate _to see that happen if I were alive but things happen and we Davies drink too much so, don't worry. But you have to promise me that you stay close to him, even through his temper tantrums he hasn't put up in front of you. _

_I'm pretty sure Dumblebore-that was my nickname for him when I was younger-would be lecturing you about how to be the perfect angel in this year. I shall tell you: don't you fucking listen to him. I know, poor language-_Isabella thought otherwise of the use of language-_from your own mum. But, seriously, you know what to do when the time is right. But sweetheart, there was a reason why Dumbledore is doing all of this for you. It wasn't my idea to give you extra lessons-believe me, I saw and I pray for you. _

_Enjoy your third year and good luck! You're going to want all the luck you can._

_Love_

_Mum. _

Isabella was surprised at the fact that she was just like her own mother. Language. Writing style. Even words. It scared her to think that she might make the same mistakes and never learn from them.

Isabella sighed softly. She knew it was going to be a long school year. And her mother pretty much agreed with her.

* * *

**Ta-da! And screw you internet! :) **

**Please review! Too Mary-sue ish? Good? Bad? **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Now, sweetie, look at this object carefully," Sarah told Isabella who had just turned five. Isabella sat next to her mother on the couch in the living room in the evening, with a fire going in the fireplace. Isabella looked at the object that her mother was loosely holding but stayed balanced on her two faced-up palms. The object was a small dagger with its handle covered with precious gems and there were words imprinted on the blade itself in a different language. Isabella raised her hand to touch it but her mother shook her head. "Isabella, sit on your hands so you don't touch unless I tell you to."_

"_But what happens if my hands go numb?" Isabella retorted in a playful manner as she sat on her hands. Sarah rolled her eyes at her daughter. _

"_Anyway, this dagger is mine. This was sent to me to show my place in another world. It's a beautiful object but it does nothing. For years I have always tried to find out what it was meant to be used for and I even got Severus to get a crack at it. He failed miserably. When the time is right, you will get your object sent to you. You will own your own little dagger or staff or whatever you'll get. Mind you, if you use it for evil you go bad," Sarah explained to Isabella. "Do you want to go bad?" _

"_No mummy," Isabella answered, shaking her head. "But could Draco do anything with something like that?" _

"_No." Isabella looked at her mum. "Only people like you and I can do wonderful things with this." Isabella watched as her mum replaced the dagger in its case. _

"_What kind of things?" Isabella questioned as she pulled her hands out from under her. Isabella continued to watch her mum as she froze for a minute but suddenly turned towards her, looking down upon her._

"_Things that could only happen in your wildest dreams," Sarah whispered darkly. "All the things that would happen in those fairytales I told you about when you were younger. I'm not going to hide anything from you if you ask me anything sweetheart. If you ask me where you're going in future, I'll tell you. Anything. Just ask." _

"_What is going to happen now since I think I peed my pants?" Isabella asked as she looked at her mum. Sarah immediately lightened up and pulled away from her daughter._

"_Isabella, are you awake?" Isabella heard. "Wake up!" _

Isabella opened her eyes slightly to find the early morning light peeking out from the gap of the curtains. "Are you awake?" she heard Draco ask. Isabella's eyes flew wide open.

"No asshole, I'm sleep talking," Isabella snapped as she abruptly sat up in her bed. She turned her head to find an infuriated Draco standing by the bed post. "What the hell is wrong with you _now_?"

"What did you tell the Weasleys?" Draco snarled. Isabella locked eyes with him, not moved one bit. "I get a letter from those blood traitors and-"

"Don't you _dare_ call them that Draco!" Isabella screeched as she jumped out her bed. Dolly and Pocket were now on the floor, barking in annoyance at Isabella. She waved it off.

"I can call them whatever the hell I want! My house and you are under the Malfoys' rules!" Draco snapped at her. Isabella kept eye contact with Draco but didn't respond. "I get a letter from those _blood traitors_ saying that I shouldn't talk about you behind your back! And you know bloody well that I don't-"

"Yes you do Draco!"

"No I don't you little blood traitor! You're mother was a mudblood! How am I even putting up with a person like you? A Gryffindor? You're lucky that I didn't kick you out of this house the minute you told me that! The only thing you have going for yourself is your looks that you inherited from your mother and that's it! You are some worthless piece of shit!" Draco yelled. Everything went silent even Dolly and Pocket did. Isabella blinked at how easily it had slipped out of Draco's mouth. Draco on the other hand just stood there. Isabella _knew_ what he was thinking and she didn't want any of it.

"Get out," Isabella sighed, trying to fight back the tears that had suddenly formed. She looked away from him

"Isabella..." Draco started but she put up a hand.

"I'll pack," she whispered. "That's what you want isn't it?"

"_Please_-" Draco was cut off again.

"I do not want to make a mess. Even _you_ know _that_," Isabella continued. "I'll call my muggle half to see if I can live with them. Yes, Draco, I know that I'm a half-blood. All that crap about me being a pure blood? Ridiculous. I don't know how but everyone knows what I am and you don't." It was Draco's turn to blink now. "And you don't deserve to know."

"What did you do?" Lucius snapped as he stared angrily at Draco.

"I told her she was from a mudblood line, told her she was a half-blood and a blood traitor," Draco shrugged. He had literally given up on feeling sorry for Isabella. For Melin's sake, he is, after all, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Narcissa snapped.

"What? We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Let her live with her muggle half and I wouldn't give a damn. Send her to Beauxbatons and everyone in Hogwarts would be happy. I wouldn't have some stupid Gryffindor on my back 24/7. Do you know why everyone will be happy? Because order will be restored! Hell, Pansy and Daphne don't really like her because of everything. She's pretty much just got Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Draco said simply. "I know I've spent most of my life with her but the fact is that she isn't _my _friend, I just felt pity for her and let her in."

"I knew that already," the Malfoys heard Isabella say. They all turned around to find Isabella carrying a box. Draco just shrugged.

"You are not welcomed here anymore, Winters," Draco sneered. Isabella blinked once.

"I know I'm not, _Malfoy_," Isabella retorted. They stared at each other for a moment, the tension rising between them. "And, I want to tell you something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time Draco."

"Say it and leave," Draco barked.

"Okay, if you say so. I think you're some wanker who doesn't know what the hell he's going to do later in life. You're probably going to marry some pure blood, forget about me and whatever the hell it is you have out for me. So what if I am not a pure blood-"

"You are wrong about me being a wanker and the fact that I won't do shit in my life!" Draco snapped.

"Draco, Isabella watch your tongues!" Lucius howled. Neither of them listened.

"Let me finish you stupid, ignorant little asshole. I have lied to you for the past few years and you haven't noticed shit. I could have easily slapped that little, annoying head of yours if it weren't for the fact that I _cared_, note past tense, about you. And Lucius, I don't live under your rules anymore as I am a filthy _half-blood _aren't I Draco? Isn't that what you told me, Draco?"

"I am not taking it back," Draco told her.

"And I'm not taking back about what I've said about you," Isabella shrugged. "Now, you can live a free-Gryffindor household Draco. How does it feel to have one less person in your life?"

"Feels good," Draco responded with gritted teeth.

"Fabulous," Isabella snarled.

Once Isabella left, Draco sighed in relief as he sat on his bed. He was free. Free of some worthless girl who wouldn't have a future. A girl who he had grown up with, knowing most of the things about her. He absolutely hated the fact that she had to be treated like she was. That should be him after all he his Draco Malfoy. He was the big shot in his house because of who his father was. What did Isabella have? Nothing. Not even a wizard family to go after a long day because they died. Her mum died, her dad died and all the people who could have looked after her, died.

"Probably because your god-parents are Potter's parents," Draco smirked. "And that filth thought I didn't believe her."

* * *

**Ta-da! Latest chapter! And I loved writing this chapter! Wohoo! x]**

**Review please! mary-sue? Good? Bad?**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Is little miss perfect lonely without her Draco?" taunted a girl who looked similar to Isabella. Body shape, facial features and height but had violet eyes. Isabella just blinked, trying hard not to cry in front of the person. Isabella was sitting outside under the tree in her aunt's garden where her cousin and friends surrounded her. Snide giggles went through her cousin's friends. "But you aren't little miss perfect are you?"

Isabella grumbled a no under her breath where her cousin bent over, her ear sticking out.

"What did you say, Winters? Did you say no? I wonder why!" her cousin said. Isabella's anger wasn't going off the charts at all but her fear levels were. She stared blankly at her cousin, wondering what to say to her. After a moment, she felt a pain coming from her cheek. She didn't dare cover her cheek. "Come on, what are you missing? Are you missing friends? Are you missing a _family_? I think you are. You don't belong anywhere you little freak. I guess that was why Draco kicked you out of his household. You weren't good enough were you? Pretty enough? Well, just to let you know, we can help you with that."

"What are you going to do?" Isabella whispered, looking away from her cousin. Isabella felt a horrible stab of pain in her arm and then another in her stomach. Isabella closed her eyes, wishing that she had just let Draco talk. She felt another stab of pain. Isabella bit back a sob.

"Come on you little prick, you can fight back!" she heard her cousin yell. She fell onto her side, quivering slightly. The girls who were around her, laughed. "And this one is for the road!"

Isabella screamed out loud. She clutched at her stomach, whispering mum over and over again. Tears ran down her cheeks but nothing was working. She was, just like her cousin told her a few days earlier, a pathetic being. She can't do anything without someone there to hold her in place. Look at her now. This was who she really was; a girl, who on her own, couldn't stand up for herself.

Once the laughing subsided, she stayed on the grass. She didn't dare open her eyes just in case her cousin came back. If she were muggle, which now she didn't want to be, she would have been straight in the dumpster right now. After a while, she opened her eyes to find it dark. The house lights were on, her dogs barking loudly from her upstairs room and a bark coming from elsewhere. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. As she cast her eyes around the farmland until she saw a man who looked familiar who was only five meters away from her.

"...what are you doing here, Sirius?" Isabella called out. In seconds, she found Sirius's arms around her. Isabella blinked at the fact that an escaped not-so convict was hugging her in the middle of her aunt's field. Something's got to be up. Isabella pushed Sirius away but found him staring at her. "Sirius, what _are _you doing here?"

"Why are you bleeding?" Sirius asked, ignoring Isabella. She felt something warm trickling from her nose. She immediately touched her nose and pulled it away. From the dimly lit house, she saw a dark red patch on her finger.

"It's...it's nothing," Isabella sighed. She looked at Sirius to find a very familiar look on his face. "I'm not your daughter Sirius; I'm not even part of your family. But I think I might not be returning to Hogwarts this year or the rest. I mean, look at me. I'm practically nothing. No real family to turn to."

"What about the Malfoys?" Sirius asked as he positioned himself on the grass. Isabella scoffed.

"Oh you mean the ones who threw me out, yeah they're alright. Did you know I found out that most of the Slytherins were just lying flat out? Like Draco, Pansy and Daphne? No wonder those slim bags are in Slytherin." Isabella stood up. "And if you will excuse me, I shall have to go home where-" Isabella was cut off by something pie-like being thrown at her head.

"You know, you need a facial!" her cousin laughed. After a moment, she heard the window slam against the frame.

"-where I feel so not welcomes. You know, I'm admitting it; I live on people admiring me. And I'm pretty. Wow, I'm just like my mum," Isabella sneered. She felt the tin pan slide off of her hair and heard it land on the grass floor. Sirius just stared at her. She stared back. And all she could feel was how Sirius felt.

How he felt about her mother.

"You know, I know you think I'm my mum," Isabella sighed. Before Sirius could protest Isabella started laughing. "And I can't blame you. I think that too. Night Sirius."

Isabella walked away from Sirius, feeling his gaze. She sighed and a tear ran down her cheek.

"And I'm one messed up child."

* * *

It was two weeks before Hogwarts started and Isabella stood in front of her mirror. She was wearing her school uniform for the muggle high school that she was attending. The same school she went to when she was younger but just high school. The same dress uniform-a plaid skirt, a shirt tucked in with a similar tie-but her cousin sabotaged it big time. Isabella took in the bright blue shirt with a bright pink skirt.

"Enjoying your uniform?" she heard her cousin ask. Isabella looked at the reflection of her cousin.

"I'll buy a new one..." Isabella whispered.

"You don't have enough money on you to buy new clothes!" her cousin scoffed.

_You should see my vault then. _

"Yeah, I guess but neither do you since you're so in debt." Cold silence followed.

"How did you know about that?" Isabella's cousin asked slowly. Her face simply read hatred.

"You know, there is such thing as eavesdropping," Isabella snorted.

"Everything's been paid off now," her cousin laughed. Now it was Isabella's turn to make a face. "At least I have a family who can pay off things. I am their little angel and what did your parents get? A snotty little child called Isabella Winters."

"I know," Isabella whispered.

"The definition of Isabella Winters is a failure at life."

"The definition of bitch is Isabella Winters' cousin," Isabella retorted. Her cousin looked at her sourly then left.

"Oh and by the way, two guys coming up the stairs to see you!" Isabella heard her cousin yell. Isabella actually heard her cousin tell her that genuinely but she dismissed as her cousin being a complete liar. She brought her attention back to her school clothes, sighing. She needed new clothes for school and the ones Draco had bought her a few days before the fight had been burned already. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"Hey Isabella!" she heard two familiar voices call. She turned around to find the twins grinning lazily at her but their grins disappeared.

"Don't, Isabella," Fred sighed.

"This is a stupid idea, even for you," George continued.

"So what? You're just not going to Hogwarts just like that?" Fred added.

"What has Draco said about this?" the twins asked in unison. Isabella blinked but what happened next made the twins shocked.

Isabella fell onto her knees, crying uncontrollably. Weeks of unshed tears were pouring out like a tap as she had a melt down right in front of the twins. "Draco...mudblood parent...no family...they all hate me!" Isabella croaked. The twins just stood there, not sure what to do with her or with themselves. "I am useless! I even drive away people who actually looked after me!"

The twins walked over to her, lifted her off the ground then dragged her to her bed in silence. They sat on either side of her, waiting for her to calm down. Never in the years have they known Isabella, would they have heard of her crying about having a mudblood mother or the fact that people didn't like her. She was a sister to them but in all honesty, they didn't know what to do in the end. They didn't know what to do because she was Isabella.

"Isabella...you've been pushing everyone away," George told her as soon as her sobs slowly went down to a few sniffs. The twins looked at her to actually see the extent of the damage since the leaving of Malfoy Manor. It was bad.

"And why the hell have you been hurting yourself?" Fred snapped. Isabella immediately wrapped her right hand around her left wrist and her left hand around her right wrist. "Isabella, answer us!"

"What is there to answer?" Isabella replied after a moment of silence. "Look at me. I'm a wreck. Even my dogs don't want to be around me anymore."

"It doesn't mean-"

"Brittany and Chloe have given up on trying to persuade me on going back to Hogwarts," Isabella cut in. Isabella stood up while wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Luc has completely cut me off. Draco doesn't want me around. And I'm guessing you guys are sick and tired of all of this and-"

"You are going to Hogwarts this year," the twins told her in unison. They watched as she froze solid. "Even if it means tying you to our luggage."

"You wouldn't dare do that," Isabella sneered.

* * *

"I hate you two," Isabella spat as she sat opposite of the twins on the train.

"Well, we told you that you were going to be on this train to Hogwarts and look! Your dogs are at home on the train!" the twins told her. Isabella looked to her left, sneering at the animals that betrayed her. They were asleep, Pocket on top of Dolly, as if it were their home. This was going to be a crappy year.

As the train left its platform, all she could hear was Draco's voice above everybody else's. And she only noticed that he had a loud voice but what surprised the most was the fact that someone heard, from Slytherin, that she was on the train.

"Isabella is on the train. She's in one of these cabins," she heard the familiar voice of Theodore Nott. A silence followed before Draco responded. Her heart lifted with joy.

"Oh, so she decided to show her face? What a pity. I thought she was going to stay in a cave so she can spend her half-blood years there," she heard Draco laugh. Her heart dropped immediately. She continued to listen to the shrill of laughter coming from Daphne and Pansy, the roar coming from Crabbe and Goyle as well as picturing the smirk on Draco's face. It made her sick.

After a few minutes, Lee joined the cabin and sat next to George. The three of them started talking about what they were going to do this year but instead of joining in, she stared out the window. All she could think about was the sickening images of Draco taunting her for the rest of her school years. So much for pure blood. But he didn't know about what he was doing to her. She just drew herself away from everyone. Even the twins.

This was how it felt to be the odd one out, the one who stuck out like a sore thumb. She just wasn't there anymore. This wasn't Isabella Marie-Ann Davies Winters, a girl who was a descendent of a great wizard centuries ago, but Isabella. In the muggle world, she was just an outsider but in the wizard world everything changes. People actually take notice of her. Not her stupid, lowlife cousin.

She heard Draco's laugh again but heard it stop right outside her cabin. She heard the door open then silence. The three boys opposite her stopped discussing everything while she continued to stare out the window.

"Well, if it isn't Winters," she heard Goyle say. "And the blood traitors and this person."

"He has a name," Isabella spat. "We all have names, isn't that right Gregory and Vincent?"

"Shut it you half-blood blood traitor," she heard Crabbe snap.

"Don't have the guts to talk to me, _Malfoy_?" Isabella said, turning away from the raining scene to look at Draco. She saw the same face that she remembered the day she officially left Malfoy manor. It burned her inside to know that he didn't even care a millimetre about her.

"What is there to say, filth?" Draco sneered but neither of them could look at each other. It felt like a horror film to her.

"Don't you dare call her that!" the twins snapped.

"What are you going to do? Throw a spell at me?" Draco taunted.

"Don't do it, he'll only get pleasure from knowing that the people around me will go as soon as they do something to him," Isabella told them.

"Seems as though you miss me," Draco smiled.

"Oh contraire Malfoy, I'm living the dream," Isabella replied through gritted teeth. She instinctively pulled at the sleeves of her jumper, trying to hide the healing cuts.

When Draco left with his goons, the cabin turned quiet. Isabella turned to look outside the window again. The minutes that had passed, turned into hours as the three boys started to talk again while Isabella looked outside the window. The weather worsened as they continued to travel northward. Rain was heavily coming down; it was dark outside allowing the lanterns to come to life. The train, however, was slowing down until it came to a halt. Loud thuds were heard as luggage fell to the floor but what scared Isabella the most was the fact that the lights suddenly went off.

"Are we there yet? Is that why they are turning off the lights?" Lee asked. Isabella listened to him getting up and sliding the door open.

"No, we aren't," Isabella replied softly. "Now close the door and sit down." She heard the soft thud of the door closing as well as Lee sitting down. But she heard the door open again. "_Lee, what did I tell you?" _Isabella snapped. When she didn't hear a reply, Isabella grumbled under her breath sourly and turned away from the window to be face to face with a cloaked thing. Isabella gasped as she felt the coldness hit her spine but then found herself in darkness.

"Wake up!" she heard Lee yell. Isabella slowly opened her eyes to find the lights on but heard the familiar whimpering from Draco Malfoy.

"What happened?" Isabella whispered as she sat up but had her eyes fixed on the Draco who was literally clinging onto Fred, whimpering. She took a quick glance at her dogs that were _still_ asleep but quickly turned to look at Draco. "And drop him, Fred." Fred obliged as he stood up only for Draco to loose his gripping and fall to the floor.

"Well, you were convulsing but I think the Dementor was doing it," Fred replied.

"Dementors are evil, they just suck the life right out of you," George added.

"Get your ass out of here Malfoy," Isabella snapped. Draco immediately got up and left. "Okay, now you can talk. Wait, it was trying to suck the life out of me?"

"And judging by the looks of your wrists, I don't think it needs to," Lee piped up. Isabella looked away and adjusted the sleeves of her jumper to cover the cuts. "Anyway, it can take your soul out. Nasty business if you ask me."

Before anyone else could say anymore, the door opened to reveal a man wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey. All the youngsters looked at the man whose face was so familiar to Isabella.

"What happened here?" the man asked, looking straight at Isabella. Lee stood up from his kneeling position, the twins stared at the man while Isabella just propped herself on her elbows and looked at the man.

"Apparently, I was mentally raped by a Dementor thingy," Isabella sighed. Isabella could have sworn that she saw the man smirk slightly. If he did though, it left immediately.

"If any of you have any chocolate for her, that'll be brilliant," the man said. "Give it to her and make her eat it." The man left immediately.

"You actually said raped to a man who might be our new teacher," Fred pointed out.

"Oh cry me a river," Isabella snapped as she stood up. "Have any chocolate for me?" Fred stuffed his hand into a pocket of his jeans and brought out a chocolate frog case. He handed it to her stiffly.

"You know, it's pretty ironic that you said: cry me a river," George told her. Isabella sat down and opened the package while staring at the three boys opposite her.

"You've been crying non-stop since you left the Malfoy manor," Fred added. "Why?"

"Don't even bother for an answer," Lee sighed before Isabella could reply. "The Malfoy's were as close for a family as she had."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," Isabella said with food in her mouth. "Are we at Hogwarts yet?"

"No," the three boys replied impatiently. Isabella sighed and turned away. She stared out the window but she knew that Lee was right. Merlin, he could just tell them why the Malfoys were the closest for a family.

Did it kill her inside to see Draco? Yes.

Did she want to slam him against a wall and cry into shoulder? Yes.

Did she want to run to him and complain about how her day sucked? Yes.

Did she want to get the feeling of family she had with the Malfoys back? Yes.

Was she going to do it right then, right now? No.

* * *

**Okay, I have to admit, I actually liked writing this chapter. Haha. In my opinion, it brings out more of the Isabella who is really torn up inside. I think in this story, I'll bring this out a lot more. **

**My other stories, I am going to redo for some parts. Try and make Isabella less Mary-Sue ish. But I'll do that once I have the time. I barely have enough time to do more updates than one in a month. Sorry.**

**Things will be even slower because I have my exams coming up. :). Yay. **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco shoved Isabella out of the way as he walked past her, laughing loudly. It was only fifteen minutes ago that Isabella saw Draco in Fred's arms, quivering like a child who had just met his or hers first nightmare. "Hey Winters, next time you faint I want to be there up close!" Isabella heard Draco yell.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Isabella screamed back. She had the urge to tell the world that Draco nearly wet himself but couldn't bring herself to do it. She was not in the mood and didn't want any trouble, especially from Slytherins.

"Hah, the camera will vanish itself before taking a picture of you," Isabella heard Pansy retort.

"Why? Did it take a picture of you before me?" Isabella spat as she watched Pansy walk past her. Pansy threw her a disgusted stare as if they were never friends. Not even in the years Isabella had known the Malfoy's, she would have never guessed that any of them would be like this to her. It was insane.

It hurt.

Following on from Pansy was Crabbe and Goyle who pushed her out of the way which ended up poorly for Isabella. Isabella fell backwards onto the hard, dusty floor with a loud thud. The goons laughed as they walked away as well as everybody else who walked past her. This was going to be the worst year of her life. Isabella sat on the ground for a moment before trying to get up but was knocked over by a Ravenclaw.

"Seriously people? Seriously?" Isabella sighed. This time Isabella didn't even bother getting up but just sat there on the ground with her legs crossed. She was prepared to sit there until the end of the school year before a hand was in her view. She looked up to find Blaise with his open hand and Theodore. Out of the people, it had to be Blaise. "What are you going to do? Help me up then push me over or what?"

"You have such little faith in us," Blaise remarked.

"Should I really have much faith after Draco, Pansy and the goons who are in your house? You're probably just going to help me up then push me over. I am not prepared for that and so I am going to sit here until the school year has ended." Isabella raised an eyebrow at the two boys from Slytherin. Did they really want to help her? Or were they going to help her then break her walls down and watch her crumble just for Slytherin pride?

"Everyone else is in the carriages so we might as well be late," Theodore pointed out. Isabella looked around to check if anyone else was around. There wasn't. Isabella stared at the helping hand for a moment before taking it. Blaise pulled her to her feet but immediately let go of her hand.

"And now, you are going to push me over," Isabella sighed as she closed her eyes. "Go on, do it, watch me let go of the decency I have left in me."

"We aren't going to push you over," Theodore sighed. "Come on, let's start walking." Theodore and Blaise made a start but after a few seconds of arguing with herself, Isabella followed suit. "You don't have much going for you at the moment, do you Winters?" Isabella was about to answer when Blaise beat her to it.

"Don't even ask her, right Winters? You've just been hurting yourself since you've left the Malfoy mansion."

"I...I...wait...how did you know that?" Isabella demanded as they reached the coach that was left.

"It's kind of obvious when you absent-mindedly always pull at the sleeves of your Hogwarts cloak," Blaise pointed out. Isabella looked down at her sleeves to find out that he was right. "And you're getting way too destructive."

"What the hell do you mean by _that_?" Isabella snapped as she got into the coach first and was followed by Theodore and Blaise. "_And _you guys shouldn't be in the same coach as a _Gryffindor, _let alone me."

"To be honest you are pretty much one of few people that Blaise and I don't despise," Theodore admitted as the coach started moving forwards.

"But why don't you? You are _supposed _to hate Gryffindors because your _Slytherins _remember?" Isabella snarled. Isabella watched as Theodore and Blaise exchanged a look she knew all too well. "And don't you _dare _start on the fact that I'm just like my mother because-"

"You act like a completely different person," Blaise finished. Isabella gave them an enquiring look before staring at them coldly. "You barely act like your father who in all respects was a brilliant wizard. You look like your mother but you aren't your mother. You're just something no one can figure out and it seems like you don't know yourself at all."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Isabella asked with growing interest. "I know myself pretty well."

"Yeah, seems like it. Where are your dogs?" Theodore responded, steering off the topic.

"My dogs are with the twins and _hey_, don't you dare go off topic," Isabella snapped. "Tell me what Blaise meant!" The two boys exchanged a look again.

"I think you're a Winters descendent, yes, but not quite. I know you're a Davies descendent, that's bloody well obvious. One thing that definitely strikes us Slytherins is that you don't _act_ like a Gryffindor but you have the knowledge and that factor that the Gryffindors have. You might be of different descendent from a different family, not exactly Winters but something else. You don't have the makings of a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. You are just like your mother in that way, not that you _are _your mother but like her. It's difficult to explain but you might, underneath all that dignity and your Malfoy-like ways is a true Gryffindor," Blaise explained. Isabella nodded.

"Yeah, okay...what? And I do not have Malfoy-like ways."

"Yes, you do. You think too highly of yourself, you are not so happy with all this Harry business; you are quite snide when you want to be and you look down upon people who you dislike. I'm not even going to go into the detail of what Blaise just said to you," Theodore replied. Isabella just blinked as she took in everything about her so called Malfoy-like ways.

"You're wrong. I am _nothing_ like Draco," Isabella snapped harshly. "Oh and if I _were _like Draco, I might as well jump for joy then."

"You two are made for each other," Theodore joked. Isabella threw a nasty glare at him, making him cringe visibly.

"It'll be hilarious when you snog Daphne one day," Isabella snarled as the coach abruptly stopped moving. Isabella jumped up, pushed the door open then walked out of the coach. She turned around to face the stunned boys. "Next time, never say that I am like Malfoy."

"Malfoy said the same thing," Theodore noted as he jumped out of the coach. "We told him that he was acting like you when you're really pissed off."

"Wait, what?" Isabella said as she moved out of the way for Blaise to jump out.

"He hasn't been himself you know. He's just a bit darker but a lot more childish than he was last year. I honestly think that without you in the picture, Draco's just going to let himself out the bag," Blaise replied as he stabled himself.

"Kind of noticed he was putting up a facade for a couple of months now," Isabella shrugged as she walked up to the front door with the two Slytherins. "Anyway, you guys should get going if you don't want to be extra late. I need to see Professor McGonagall."

"You know Isabella, once Blaise and I walk through this door we will have to ignore you or even harm you," Theodore warned her.

"I know that," Isabella told them. Isabella opened the door to find students filing into the great hall still. "Now go in inside, looks like you won't be late after." Before either of the Slytherins could reply, Isabella pushed them into the hallway then closed the doors. Isabella stood outside for about fifteen minutes before entering the actual castle. She was greeted by Peeves who stared at her coldly. "What did I do _this time_?"

"Nothing, I just made up my mind that I don't like you," Peeves announced. Isabella scoffed.

"And that hurt me so bad that it's funny." Peeves just stared at her but Isabella could feel that he knew something was wrong with her. "What is it _now_?"

"Is there something wrong?" Peeves asked, a grin forming on his face. Isabella wasn't that stupid to fall for that trick. He was going to use it against her for the rest of her life if she told him or if he ever found out.

"None of your business you dim-witted maniac," Isabella snapped angrily. "Now shove off you git." Peeves stared at her one last time before flying away. Isabella walked up to the door and heard something she didn't want to hear. Not at all.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"Holy crap," Isabella gasped as she processed the information. She wasn't thrilled with the idea and neither was Dumbledore by the sounds of it.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks and disguises-or even invisibility cloaks." Isabella giggled darkly to herself at the thought of Harry getting caught but changed her mind once she remembered the Kiss. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure no student runs foul of the dementors."

"And that is another reason why I'm happy to be here," Isabella sighed. "And another reason why I want to leave as soon as possible."

"But you know that you can't," she heard the familiar voice of Nearly Headless Nick say. Isabella turned around to be greeted with a smiling ghost. "Good evening to you Miss Winters, how was your summer vacation?"

"It was-"

"Poor? Yes, I heard about that from Dumbledore. I trust that you haven't done anything to yourself after you were kicked out from the Malfoy Manor," Nearly Headless Nick asked.

"Of course not," Isabella replied as she pulled at her sleeves. Nearly Headless Nick just stared at her. His eyes bore into hers, knowing that she was lying. Isabella could sense it. "Okay, I have. Big whoop." Isabella dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Isabella, you should be glad that you have blood running through you instead of this...instead of me," Nearly Headless Nick told her angrily. "Do you want to be like me? Watch an eternity fly by and never age. Not even discover something new or find something old."

"I've had enough of something new and something old at the moment," Isabella sighed. "It's just getting boring. This school...what does it offer me besides spell teaching or transfiguration or potion mastering? Nothing else for me. I might as well get myself a 'do it yourself' book than go to school."

"What will you do with your time if you aren't here?"

"Move to America or Australia, just somewhere far away from here. I can't stand the idea of seeing Draco everyday. Him taunting me is the last thing I want to deal with as well as the other Slytherins. I have other things on my plate, I have more things to learn but I definitely do not want more drama than-" Isabella was cut off by an owl suddenly landing on her shoulder. She looked at the bird to find it holding an envelope addressed to her. She pulled it out and the owl immediately flew away. "Who the devil is this from?"

"I don't know. You should open it," Nearly Headless Nick replied.

"It was rhetorical," Isabella said. The ghost grinned at her and flew away. "Ghosts these days and their nosiness." Isabella ripped open the envelope and took out the letter. She opened it to find something that put a permanent smile on her face.

_If you have too much sadness, leave me your heart to protect._

"And whoever you are, you've definitely got it to protect."

"Well, well, well...look who we have here," Isabella heard the familiar voice of Argus Filch. Isabella reluctantly looked up from the paper to find the squib smiling maliciously. Isabella looked at the cat in Filch's arms before looking at him full on. "Why aren't you in the feast? Does this deserve a week's detention, Miss Winters?"

"You know bloody well that I can't be seen by Harry Potter," Isabella snarled angrily. She clenched the parchment in her hand, just staring at the squib made her sick to the core. Filch cringed his nose in distaste. "What are you going to do, _sir_? Are you going to tell him that you were trying to go against his wishes and destroy his whole plan?"

"One of these days Winters, you are going to get it. When you do, I'll be watching you," Filch sneered. Mrs. Norris just meowed in agreement.

"You are an absolute idiot," Isabella muttered under her breath."

"What did you say?" Filch asked but his voice seemed far away from his usual angry voice. His focus was anything but on what Isabella said.

"Nothing," Isabella growled. "And what are you staring at?"

"Your hair...it's...it's..."

"Yes, yes I know. Now go away. I want to think." Isabella had completely forgotten that her hair was still Malfoy-like. It shocked her in a way that it wasn't going away but just brought her spirits down even further. It reminded her of Draco. That was what she didn't want at all.

"Don't you dare-"

"Go. Away." Isabella stared coldly at Filch.

"I am reporting you to Professor McGonagall after the feast," Filch sneered as he returned the cold glare. "I bet you must be wondering why I am going to."

"Not in the least," Isabella said simply but kept her glare. "I'll show up for my detention on Tuesday thank you very much." Filch continued to stare for a second longer before turning around and leaving. "Stupid squib." All Isabella needed at the moment was a moment to herself to think. She needed to find a way to get through the school year without doing anything stupid. Isabella laughed to herself at the idea. There was no way she was going to do that, let alone stay out of trouble.

"I see you're back," Isabella heard a cold voice. Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned around to find the Bloody Baron. "I suppose I am to see much more of you this year?" Isabella tried not to scoff.

"Not this year," Isabella replied softly. The ghost raised its eyebrow in interest while Isabella sighed. Why were ghosts even caring about what live people did? She understood the reasoning behind Nearly Headless Nick but not from the Bloody Baron or Peeves. Someone must've tipped them off and she knew who it was.

"Why?"

"It's nothing. Why are ghosts coming to see me?"

"Because you are interesting," the ghost replied. Isabella thought of the idea of a mouse trapped in its cage in a science lab being tested on. She cringed at the idea of being trapped as well as being tested on.

"Harry is as well," Isabella pointed out. The ghost chuckled darkly. It was a sort of comfort to her to hear that kind of chuckle from a Slytherin.

"I suppose so, but he hasn't been through as much scandal as your family has." Isabella stared at the ghost in disbelief before answering.

"What the hell do you mean?" Isabella demanded. The ghost chuckled again. This time it wasn't comforting.

"Shall I tell you the poem?"

"Oh, please do."

"I don't know it," the ghost told her. Isabella's glare could have put something on fire. If the Bloody Baron was alive right at that moment, he would be hunted down by Isabella. Everyone was hiding everything from her. Her real past, who her real parents were, her actual blood lines even the rumours circulating of her parents' affairs. There have been rumours going around in the wizarding world that has been picked up lately about the affairs that her parents may or may not have had.

"Did it revolve around my family?" Isabella asked. She watched anxiously as the ghost pondered for a moment.

"I suppose," the ghost yawned, slightly bored. "But you may not be the only candidate for the poem." Isabella's eyes widened in shock as she processed the information. It was ridiculous for a family to have gone through the drama her family went through. "The other person is that girl you hate so much...Nicole isn't it?"

Isabella blinked. There was no chance that the girl she disliked so much had been though the drama she had been through. "That's ridiculous!"

"It actually isn't." The ghost replied in a bored tone. "Her mother came to school here as well with your mother. She was a Gryffindor just like your mother. She hated your mother dearly...about the same amount this Nicole girl has towards you. Then again, your mother was a horrible person towards her."

"That explains why Nicole hates me so much," Isabella nodded.

"Actually, I believe it was over one Sirius Black. Both women were in love with him though your mother was going out with him at the time."

"Say what now?" Isabella said quickly. First day back and the ghost of Slytherin was giving her more information than Dumbledore had. She must find out some more of her past or her mother's. At least it didn't put her to sleep like the history of Hogwarts.

"Oh yes, quite a dilemma. Both girls were ripping their hair out. Literally. Anyway, one day your mother tipped some kind of potion into Nicole's mum's drink that made her stomach bulge out like Hagrid's does and-"

"Don't diss Hagrid, moron!" Isabella snapped. The ghost continued as if she never spoke.

"-everyone was laughing like there was no tomorrow. After that, Nicole's mum moved to Beauxbatons, the end."

"It isn't the end though, is it?" Isabella questioned. The ghost clapped twice with a grin plastered to his face. During the past couple of years, she had never seen the Bloody Baron act like this. It must be a one off thing since Dumbledore must have told every teacher of her antics during the summer holiday. _He could go around and tell me I was out of milk, _Isabella thought dully. Whatever had happened wasn't right and whether Draco liked it or not, she still had a place for him in her _somewhere_ but she didn't know _where. _

"You are an intelligent girl, I shall give you that. Your mother and Nicole's mother are angels as well! Now that you know how you become an angel, let us move onto the next portion of our conversation," the ghost replied. Isabella rolled her eyes after the ghost spoke. A Hufflepuff could have figured out that you need to be a descendent of an angel to become one.

"And what would that be?" Isabella asked. The answer Isabella was hoping came out rather deadly in a Slytherin sort of way.

"Bye," the Bloody Baron answered in a dull voice. The ghost started floating away as Isabella stood on the spot dumbfounded at the sudden change of events.

"Wait, what were you-?" Isabella immediately stopped talking as she heard the voices of people get louder and footsteps becoming more prominent. Isabella turned to look at the huge doors to find the same Ravenclaw girl who pushed her out of the way, walking through the door with a boy she knew all too well. Isabella took a good look at both of the students as they stood chatting. The Ravenclaw girl had ginger coloured hair which was plaited, she was a bit taller than Isabella, her cheekbones were much more prominent than Isabella's and her eyes were a cold blue. In a way, whoever this Ravenclaw girl was, reminded her of the girl Isabella used to be in the Muggle world, a girl who would use people's fears and weakness and turned them into her own strengths. The boy who was chatting with the Ravenclaw girl was called Ethan Highland. He was a half blood Slytherin and was liked by Draco since he had friends in the big places. Ethan was a bit taller than the Ravenclaw girl, had black, ragged hair with his bangs covering his eyes. Isabella was intrigued by him ever since she had met him during the summer but took little time to actually meet him. She never really did see him at all but just caught a glimpse of him.

"And what are _you_ looking at Winters?" Isabella heard the most irritating, fake American accent that was a bit nasally. Isabella quickly turned to look at the girl who was sneering at her. "Well, I am waiting."

"Oh nothing," Isabella replied but turned her attention back to Ethan. He swept away his bangs to reveal an eye colour that Isabella loved so much. They were a dark green colour with a hint of blue. Isabella found Ethan grinning at her.

"Then _why _are you staring at _my boyfriend_?" she heard the Ravenclaw ask. Isabella snorted. She turned her gaze towards the girl.

"I am not," Isabella replied simply but hatred was spilling out of her. "I am looking at you. And honey," Isabella turned to look at Ethan, "you could do so much better."

"You better watch your tongue now," the girl warned. "You don't have your Draco with you anymore and you should be keeping an eye on what you do. I could slap you down like the hand of god."

"So could I, but people are waiting to leave," Isabella said simply. Isabella tilted her head towards the crowd that was growing behind the two. "You better move." The two of them moved away from the door with the Ravenclaw girl leading as she was walking faster. As Ethan passed her, he stopped and grabbed her arm.

"You have to watch what you do now," she heard Ethan say. "You need to know that people are here for you whether you know it or not. You need to listen to them and not act out like you are doing now." He released her arm but before he walked away, he grabbed her hand then thrust a note into it and left immediately. The crowd in front of Isabella had started moving, pushing her once in a while unintentionally or, most of the time, on purpose.

Isabella opened the note as the people continued to walk past her, now just forming a ring around her. Her eyes opened in shock as she read the note. This couldn't be Ethan's as it was from a person called 'Moony' but she just couldn't put her finger on it who 'Moony' was.

_Everything happens for a reason, Isabella. Don't expect much from people like him._

_Love, Moony. _

_

* * *

_

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was epic. It was as close as the movie got to the book-even though they missed out changing Harry into a red head but oh well :). If none of you have seen it, shame on you. :D **

**Now then, I know I introduced Ethan a bit too late and I completely forgot to add him in a previous chapter but oh well x]. I'll mend it as soon as I am bothered. :D. I know this chapter was a little bit rushed as it introduces character after character but I was bored and I know I went on a bit too much. :). I am known for doing that. **

**Anyway, please review! Any advice? Tips? Please feel free to do so! :D**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed! They mean a bunch since I have had the most crappiest week of my life. Thanks again! :D**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

Isabella woke up screaming in the morning of the first day of school. She bolted upright quivering, sweat drenched her. It had been months since she had flashbacks of her mothers past, something that was going to happen or even a nightmare. Her dream seemed like everything was snowballed into one. It just came at her unexpectedly and she knew this was one of many to come. Isabella jumped as she heard Sacharissa groan. "Go away you pesky flies..." she heard Sacharissa moan then heard the faint snores. Isabella averted her eyes to look at the two dogs at the bottom of her bed. They were asleep as well. If they were all asleep, then what time was it? Isabella looked at her watch and sighed. It was two in the morning. She looked around the dark room, wishing she was in the comfort of the Malfoy mansion. She knew that that will not happen for a while. Isabella looked at her watch again. She slid down into her bed, knowing that she would need all the sleep she could get.

"_Sirius..." Isabella whispered. "Sirius, where the hell are you?" Isabella looked around to find herself in an old tatty corridor. Tables were flipped over, the rugs were dusty, cobwebs covered the corners and the only forms of light were the candles that were dimly lit as well as the moonlight coming in from the windows. Isabella looked behind her to find a mirror there. This wasn't her. This wasn't her body. This was her mother. Isabella inched forward to get a good look at the reflection. The reflection had an air of elegance by the way her mother stood and dressed. Her back straight, her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and a silk floor length black dress. Isabella looked down at her body. She wore her normal bed clothes. Isabella instantly cringed at the thought that she would never live up to her mother's expectations. But why was she suddenly caring now? _

_Isabella had quickly walked away from the mirror and was walking down the same tatty corridor. She looked in all directions since she was getting paranoid. This was wrong and she knew it. Her body felt stiff and a lump was stuck in her throat. She was terrified. She hadn't felt this terrified ever since she witnessed her mother's death. She continued walking down the corridor until she jumped. A rat ran past her so quickly that it nearly made her fall over. She pressed her hand against her chest to feel her heartbeat. It was still beating. Isabella sighed shakily and continued. When she neared the end of the hallway, she found a door that was slightly open. "Peter...I know you're in here. You sneaky, slimy, good for nothing rat, get out here!" Isabella hissed but she had just noticed she said Peter. It was odd really how she hadn't even known very much about him and she had started insulting him already. A low growl erupted from the room and she knew it was time to run. _

_Isabella ran back down the corridor, her heart was racing. Whatever monster was in that room it was coming after her. She turned left to find herself in a dark room. She took a deep breath in and started walking backwards. She didn't go very far as she hit a wall. Isabella turned around, feeling the wall in the darkness, trying to find the entrance of the room. She went all the way to the end and back again to find nothing. She was trapped in a room. _Or a box_, Isabella thought. Hey eyes widened as soon as she came to the realization. She ran around the room, feeling the walls for an escape. There wasn't one. Not even a crack of daylight penetrated through. Isabella's hand quickly flew to her pocket and drew out her wand. "Lumos."_

_Isabella's jaw dropped as she found herself in the woods behind her cousin's house. _What on earth is happening? _Isabella thought. She turned around to find a pair of wolf like eyes boring into hers. She gulped, took a step back. Her foot landed on something that made a loud cracking sound. Before the thing in the bushes could go after her, she had already made a run for it. Isabella continued running, occasionally looking back until she was on the outskirts of the woods. She took one last glance behind her to find nothing following her then turned back to look at her cousin's house but it wasn't her cousin's house. It was her first home in Godric's Hollow. She had lived right next to Harry and the only reason she knew this was because of the ruined house next to hers. Isabella looked behind her one more time and nodded. She was going to go inside this time. _

_Isabella knocked on the door of her house since she heard music coming from the lounge. The curtains were closed so she couldn't look inside. Sighing, she tried the door handle. It worked. There was something wrong. Her parents would never have done this. They weren't that reckless were they? She didn't recall her parents leaving the door open to strangers. _

_She walked in to find it how she remembered it. The wallpaper was still the striped blue colours, the coat hanger to the right of the door, the table holding exquisite artefacts from around the world and the mirror still hung above it. She took a deep breath in and smelled lavender. The only reason it smelled like lavender was because of the flowers her mother would have gotten nearly everyday from a man that her mother knew. She smiled to herself, knowing that this was home. _

_Isabella was outside her parents' room, listening. There was something going on in the room and she was determined to find out. She was pretty sure her mother was having an affair. Before she turned one, her family had moved across the country to be somewhat closer to civilisation as well as be closer to the Malfoys but she had come back to the house during the summer holiday with her mother. She was kept up till about midnight when the ruckus, which was coming from her parents' room, stopped. Isabella snapped back to reality when the noise stopped. She grabbed the door handle, hesitated for a moment and turned it. She heard it unlock so she pushed it open to find her mother wrapped in her duvet-her clothes scattered about-and a black dog by the bed. _

"_Hello there boy," Isabella said when she petted the dog, "what are you doing here?" She watched as the dog turned back to her sleeping mother. Isabella laughed softly, knowing that what she was thinking previously was just a stupid idea. The dog must have done something and her mum must have had to clear it up. "What was I thinking, huh? I thought that my own mother was having an affair with someone but you were just messing around." Isabella continued to pet dog until he turned his head to the window. She followed his gaze to find it a full moon. She smiled softly. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" _

_Isabella pushed open the window to feel a cold breeze enter the room. She looked outside the window to find the forest stretch on for miles. She used to go in the woods to fish with some man she barely remembers. She had caught a trout but that was it. She didn't have the patience to sit down and fish for long periods of time. She remembered when she used to collect conkers. Even though she was taught how to play it, she ended up whacking it-by accident-at Nicole. She loved it here and never really knew the reason as to why she had left in the first place. Isabella was snapped out of her memories when the dog barked. She turned around, raising an eyebrow at the dog. The dog cocked its head to the bed. She looked at the bed to find it empty. Her jaw dropped. How was this even possible? _

"_Isabella..." she heard her other call out from outside the window. Isabella turned around to find her mother on the tree branch. "Come here darling, I have something to tell you." Her mother had a hand outstretched, waiting for her to accept it. Isabella looked at her mother and inspected her. She knew she would never hold the beauty-or the air of elegance-her mother had. She was the complete opposite except she knew that she had retained some of her mother's beauty. Her eyes were their original dark brown, not their fantasy blue Isabella grew up to know. Her hair was still in the tight bun, making her facial features more prominent. "Come on honey." Isabella bit her lip then scrambled onto the ledge of the window. She reached for the hand to find her mother pull her slightly. Isabella jumped from the window to the branch and her mother had to grab both of her hands to stop her falling. _

"_What did you want to tell me?" Isabella questioned. Her mother smiled softly. It wasn't a comforting smile; it was a twisted, slightly sadistic smile. She leaned forward so that her lips were near Isabella's ear. _

"_I never thought of you as my child. You were a burden thrust upon me. I never wanted a girl. I always wanted to have boys. Your own father didn't want you," her mother laughed softly. Before Isabella could digest the information, her mother pushed her off the branch. Isabella screamed as she fell downwards. She looked down to find some kind of wolf but it was bigger. Her scream intensified as she came closer to the monster. "Merlin, help me!"_

Isabella sat next to the twins after the trio left the table that morning. While she ate, her hands were shaking from her nightmare traumas. The twins looked at her with worried expressions since she hadn't told them what had happened to her. She knew she should tell them but it was just going to earn her the pity side of the twins and she's had enough of it. Once she finished eating, she immediately put down her knife and fork to find a piece of paper land in front of her. She picked it up to find it was her timetable for the day. She looked over it, pushed it to the side and wasn't bothered to look it over again.

"What's wrong?" she heard Fred ask. She looked at the twins who were looking at expectedly. She might as well get it over and done with.

"I've been having nightmares. Not childish nightmares where you wake up and feel as though everything is going to be alright but ones that could leave people traumatized. I can barely stay awake at the moment but if I fall asleep, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I'll see things that I don't want to know or know things that will kill me inside. I am afraid of myself," Isabella replied. The twins looked at her as if she had gone mental and she couldn't blame them. This was crazy, even to her, and she knew that she was going to hurt herself a lot more if she slept. "I won't blame you if you guys think I'm mental but you have to understand that I'm not little Isabella anymore. I am Isabella who has had a life of lies and even you two know the extent of how messed up my life is."

"Like your parents' affairs," George sighed. "And the fact that you might not be of Winters descendent."

"Exactly. I am afraid that if I go to sleep, I will find this entire thing out. I don't want to. I just need to go through this year without sleep," Isabella whispered. Before either of the twins could say anything an owl landed in front of Isabella, dropped a letter then flew away. Isabella looked at the letter quizzically then looked at the twins who were looking at the letter. Isabella looked at George who seemed rather confused then she looked at Fred who didn't seem to mind any of it but just stared at the letter. Sighing, she returned back to the letter, grabbed it and opened it.

_Be strong._

"Is that all it says?" Isabella asked as she tried to look for the name of the sender. She flipped over the parchment to find a rose drawn in ink in the middle of the parchment. Isabella turned back over to see if there was some kind of outline of it but there wasn't. "Strange."

"What is?" George asked. Isabella looked at the twin who had raised their eyebrows.

"If something was drawn on the parchment then there should be some sort of outline on the other side, right?" Isabella asked. The twins nodded. "Exactly but there isn't an outline of the rose. Whoever did this-" Isabella flipped over the parchment to show the rose, "-must have used some kind of enchanted ink since it is impossible for ink to not seep through the paper." She concentrated on the rose for a moment before turning to the parchment to look at the side. She ran her thumb down the side to find it thicker than usual parchments or paper. She felt around the table for a knife before being scared to death.

"Hello Isabella, why aren't you sitting with us?" Isabella heard the familiar voice of Tracey Davis and she dropped the parchment onto the table. She instantly turned around to find it was indeed Tracey. She honestly didn't know what to think but Tracey was definitely going to get in trouble with all the Slytherins.

"Tracey are you stupid?" Isabella hissed. Tracey looked at her coldly before she caught on. "They are going to split you up into four pieces once they see you here. It's bad enough that Draco wants my head hung up above the fireplace."

"I came over here to tell you what Blaise told me to tell you," Tracey whispered. "He said to look at your timetable and you should decide about skipping several classes." Tracey lingered for a moment before she left. Isabella stared into space after she left, slowly digesting the information

"Quickly get the timetable!" Isabella gasped as she scrambled to turn around. She looked around until she found the timetable that had already orange juice stain on it with Fred. She looked over the timetable, her jaw slackened. Most of her classes were with the Slytherins. "Oh shit."

"What is it?" Fred asked as he and his twin looked at the timetable. "Oh." Isabella watched as their faces contorted into a bewildered look.

"Isabella, from nine to ten you have muggle studies _and _arithmancy then from ten to eleven you have Divination _and _potions," George told her but before George could continue, Fred had cut in with an unusual tone.

**"After lunch you have _three_ classes in one hour and they are all one hour classes! Care of Magical Creatures, Music _and_ Transfiguration! How the hell are you going to do this?" Fred said. Isabella, waiting for that question to pop up, pulled a locket from under her shirt and showed it to them.**

"A time turner," Isabella replied. "And I am going to rule the world with it because I am Voldemort!"

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," Fred snapped. Isabella eyed Fred as he fidgeted on his seat making his annoyance noticeable.

"Anyway, are you going to go to Dumbledore?" George asked to break off the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"You got that right! Now I have to confront Dumbledore because he is the one who did this. I am going to kill him. I am honestly going to kill him."

* * *

"I'm sorry but I need your friendship with Draco much stronger," Dumbledore told Isabella. Isabella stared at him with so much hatred that it could have melted the gargoyle outside. She hated him, she hated the school and she hated the fact that she had to put up with Draco Malfoy for most of the day. This wasn't going to go down well and if it did, she was going to give a round of applause for Dumbledore. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Yes and I'm George Michael who will stop drinking," Isabella snapped. Dumbledore cocked his head slightly, infuriating Isabella a lot further. "You people listen to opera kind of crap and you lot think you're all so mighty by not listening to muggle music. What a joke. I thought you were supposed to bring equality to people but instead I am getting thrown about like a _freaking bouncy ball_. I'm sorry to say that I hate you and your rules. You know bloody well that I don't want to be here and yet you keep on sending me letters to _come back to school! _Go back to school with Draco Malfoy? Oh _brilliant idea! _Next thing I know, you will have my dogs in your closet because I am a girl!"

"Are you done?" Dumbledore asked simply.

"_Done? Am I done yet? _Oh this is precious! The only reason I am here is because of my mother! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my blood or whatever you people call it these days! I could be out and be a normal girl but you decide that I should come here? Don't you dare play the it-was-your-mother's-request because I am sure that-"

"Read this before you go any further into your rant," Dumbledore told her coolly. He slid an envelope to the front of his desk then clasped his hands together in front of him. Isabella stared at it for a moment before picking it up then ripping it to shreds to get to the letter. She opened it and her jaw dropped.

_Isabella,_

_Oh my dearest, I wish I was there with you so that I could feel the pain you would be feeling. I'm pretty sure that you are not enjoying your time at school and if you are reading this then that must mean you mustn't be having the time of your life. Sweetheart, I do love you and I know you pulled the it-was-your-mother's-request because it is just so typical of you. _

_Please do understand that I am only doing this for your safety. People are out there, wanting you dead. You are too young to know this but you need to understand that there are people who do work for Voldemort. When he rises, you are not safe. He will want you-and Harry-dead. Harry is the boy he literally has a grudge on and you are my first and only child making you the strongest. If you had your brothers, your bounty will be much higher as they are not interested in them but you. If you leave now, I cannot help you since I wrote this letter for an emergency like if I had an untimely death. You mean more to me than the world and I will never leave you without a big cause. _

_Do not listen to the dreams that you may or may not be having. They are just testing you for what is to come. The only way to beat these horrible dreams is to just stay awake till the early hours of the morning. You may be tired later on in the day but it is better than being terrified for the rest of your life. _

_Oh gosh, now I must write about what would have happened if I stayed alive. Sweetheart, you wouldn't believe the hurt you would have gone through. Draco would have been there-and I must say he would have turned into a strapping young man with brilliant manners for his girlfriends-by your side. He would, and even now without me, always be the one you would go to. You would have your two twin brothers and also a sister. Your brothers would be there for you but your sister would have done what it takes to keep you away from Draco. I know why but that will come as soon as you hit your sixth year._

_Honey, your feelings for Draco must not get out of hand but if they do it will cost you so much more. Never, and I repeat never, kiss him but if you do please do it for the sake of saving his life. I know you must be thinking what the fuck is my mother talking about? You will find out yourself. _

_Love from, your mum. _

_P.S: your secret admirer isn't the person who you think it is. It is the person who you think will never have seen you for the person he would see you as. _

Isabella looked at Dumbledore who nodded. This couldn't be happening. Her and Draco? Please, that would be the last thing on her mind but something was bugging her. If she kissed Draco, not that she would enjoy it or anything, what would happen? Would something so terrible happen to both of them or even better, to Draco? No, that can't be right. She would never do that. Isabella came up with the conclusion that her mother was a lunatic.

"Thanks," Isabella said quietly as she put the paper into her pocket. She turned around to leave but was stopped when Dumbledore said her name.

"Isabella, I do believe you left this at breakfast," he told her. Isabella turned around to find him holding the parchment with the rose on it. She grabbed the parchment from him but found him telling her something abnormal. "Open it where people wouldn't think of opening letters."

* * *

**Firstly, Merry Christmas everyone! Hope everyone got their presents! :P. Did anyone witness Santa? ;D**

** Secondly, eyup, this chapter maybe a bit rushed but I wanted this one out of the way. :).**

** Please review! Good? Bad? Too Mary Sue like? Please tell me!**

** ~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

Isabella looked at the wall that was to the left of the door leading to the Defence against the Dark Arts class. She had pressed her hand against the wall, feeling the coldness that wasn't felt around her. She needed to do this. This was her last class meaning just one more hour of excruciating pain because of the fact that most of the Slytherins would bug her as well as them pointing out that she wasn't her mother. She jumped when she heard the door open. Isabella quickly retreated from the wall, picking up her bag in the process. She turned slowly so that she was facing the person. The person was a man she had seen in her dreams, little memory of him but there was some. He had scars across his face that was pale with premature lines. His hair was a very light brown, making it seem like a grey colour. His clothing was atrocious since it was shabby but looked clean. Isabella, at that moment, had realized that this man was her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Ah, Miss Winters, you're late," the man told her. Isabella's jaw dropped as soon as he spoke. She knew who this was so very well and it was quite evident that this man knew who she was since he was grinning. "Sorry about erasing some of the memories of me from your brain, it was just that it was for precaution."

"Lupin!" Isabella laughed as she ran towards him. His arms already stretched open; she ran into them and wrapped her arms around him. She inhaled his scent to find him to smell a bit earthy. She shrugged it off as him living outdoors in a tent for a vacation in the midlands.

"We need to talk later but I am letting you off with a warning about being late to class," Lupin told her as he pulled her away. "Go inside. There is a seat next to Mister Malfoy." Isabella's happiness quickly disappeared. She got it now. Dumbledore, Isabella decided, was the most retarded headmaster she has ever had. The only reason she knew this was because of the fact that her headmaster would be replaced with a new one after a few months and some of them were down right idiots.

"Are you kidding me? I am going to rip him apart or it might be the other way around," Isabella snarled. Lupin looked at her expectantly since he, as well as Isabella, knew that she would go in there whether she liked it or not. Staring at him for a few seconds, Isabella sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go in." Isabella walked around Lupin and through the open door to find the Slytherin class looking at her except Draco. She didn't know what was going on until she remembered that she had to sit next to Draco. Slowly, she walked down the classroom until she reached the middle where an empty seat awaited her. She looked at Draco who looked ahead, scowling. She knew what he was thinking and he probably knew what she was thinking. Isabella put her bag down next to the desk, looked over the seat then sat down cautiously. The room swirled with murmurs, especially hearing Pansy and Daphne gossiping behind her.

"Do you think they're okay again?" Isabella heard Daphne ask.

"Of course not," Pansy replied. "He's just sitting there stiff while she is sitting there looking completely lost. You know, if I were her mother, I would be ashamed of her. She's hanging around with those mudbloods and blood traitors, what a loss." Isabella's anger was going up. She curled her hands into fists.

"Her mother was the same," Daphne pointed out. Isabella heard Pansy scoff. Isabella felt pain as she dug her nails into her hand.

"Yeah, I know that but she fitted in with us unlike little Miss Angel in front of us. Her mother was the greatest thing that happened to this school. I have had the privilege to say that I have met her. I thought Isabella would be alright you know because of the fact that Sarah is her mother but look at her. The only scandal that has rocked her boat is the fact that she might not be Winters descendent. Her mother on the other hand has had rumours popping up saying that her mother has had affairs, she was in love with Sirius Black and that she was a whore. Isabella wouldn't turn out like that, never. My parents knew Sarah pretty well-"

Isabella jumped up, knocking her chair aside. She turned around and slammed her fists on the desk of the terrified Pansy. Her nose flared, her eyes widened in anger and her heart was racing. "You didn't know shit about my mother!" Isabella screamed. Pansy quickly retreated backwards as the whole room quickly silenced. "Did she raise you? No she did not! Did your own mother die in front of your eyes? No she did not! You have lived such a perfect fucking life that you wouldn't give a damn about anybody else's!" Isabella pointed at Draco automatically to use him as an example. "He threw me out because he thought I wasn't a pure blood at heart. Well, have you been through that? Getting screamed at because of your bloodline?"

"No," Isabella heard Pansy whisper.

"I want them to hear you little pug-faced brat," Isabella told her darkly as she leaned forward.

"No," Pansy said louder.

"Good, now you little monster keep out of my business or else that face," Isabella cupped Pansy's face and brought it closer to hers, "will get rearranged so bad that your parents would have thought you were a pig." Isabella heard a whimper escape Pansy's lips; the sound was like music to Isabella's ears. She grinned darkly, released Pansy's face, picked up her chair and sat back down again.

"I wonder why she isn't in Slytherin," Isabella heard a Slytherin say. "I bet you that in a couple of years time, she'll be a cold-hearted Slytherin." The room swirled with murmurs as soon as the Slytherin stopped talking with everyone chatting to each other besides Isabella and Draco. Isabella could feel the hatred coming off of Draco and she was pretty sure Draco could feel her wanting to rip off his head. After a few minutes, everyone silenced as they heard the door open. Isabella turned around to find Lupin making his way down the classroom only to stop by her desk.

"Now class, today we are going to take a back seat and-"

"Learn how to groom ourselves?" Draco sneered. Isabella snapped her head to the left, glaring at his head. She was sure, that if she had superhero powers, that there would be a hole in his head.

"-and have a chance to see what we have learnt," Lupin finished.

"All I have learnt so far is that, by the way you look, you're a worthless piece of-"

"You ignorant bastard!" Isabella snarled.

When her palm met Draco's cheek, the room fell silent as Draco slowly turned his head to look at Isabella.

"Don't you dare touch me," Draco sneered. Isabella slapped him two more times before she found herself on the floor with Pansy on top of her. Isabella screamed as she felt Pansy claw at her face. Isabella closed her eyes and kneed Pansy in the stomach. She felt Pansy roll off of her so she opened her eyes again and quickly scrambled on top of her. Pansy was whimpering while the students were chanting 'fight'. Isabella quickly grabbed Pansy's arms to stop her from clawing her face off.

"Isabella, get off of her!" Isabella heard Lupin yell and the chant quickly stopped. Isabella sat on top of Pansy, not doing anything. Her breathing was ragged; her nails were digging into Pansy's arms while looking up to find Lupin giving her the disappointed look.

"Don't you dare give me that look, sir. I am not my mother," Isabella snarled. She slowly stood up, shoved Pansy out of the way with her foot then picked up her bag. "I'm going to Dumbledore since I know that is where I am going. Good bye all of you." Isabella started down the room before she called back, "Happy Draco? Isn't this what you wanted?"

* * *

"You disrupted a class and assaulted another classmate?" Professor McGonagall gasped. Isabella sat on her usual chair in Dumbledore's office, surrounded by several adults; this included Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Isabella shrugged slightly, earning a shrilly shriek from Mrs Parkinson.

"Is this what you teach your students, Albus? You teach them how to disrespect their elders as well as hurt our children?" Mrs Parkinson shrieked. Isabella looked up to find quite a pretty woman. She had a slim body, her hair done up and facial features that Pansy didn't have. She had high cheek bones, a slim nose and a heart shaped face. Isabella thought it was some mutation that had happened to Pansy until she saw the pug-faced man to the left of the woman. He was glaring at her while Mrs Parkinson tried to avoid eye contact. "She was such a sweet girl when she was younger."

"I may ask you the same question Mrs Parkinson as, according to several eye witnesses who have come forward, Miss Parkinson had provoked Isabella as did Mister Malfoy. It has come to my attention that Miss Winters is in a difficult time at present as she is dealing with some personal issues," Dumbledore told the families. Lucius scoffed.

"What may that be?" Lucius sneered. Isabella turned her gaze to Narcissa who gave her a sad look. She knew Narcissa all too well since Narcissa wouldn't give an expression like that to just anyone. Isabella looked down, trying to figure out why Narcissa did give the look. She hadn't told anyone about her issues unless she had figured it out herself. Isabella was snapped out of her thoughts when Dumbledore finally replied.

"I know this must be between your family, Lucius, and Isabella's family as you have kicked her out but she has been dealing with personal as well as emotional issues. She is a twelve year old girl, who needs a family as well as friends, so it has come to my attention that she has very little of either. She has cut off quite a few people at this moment of time but I do know that this is no excuse for her behaviour. I shall punish her only because she assaulted another classmate but I should also punish Draco and Pansy as Pansy gave Isabella that scratch and Draco provoked her," Dumbledore replied. Isabella immediately felt her left cheek to find the bumpy scratch from Pansy. She looked at Dumbledore who was avoiding eye contact.

"This is outrageous!" Mr Parkinson snapped.

"To be fair though, my family belongs in that category," Isabella spoke. The room fell silent and she knew that all eyes were on her. She felt the cold stares coming from every direction, especially from Lucius. She could feel how he wanted to hurt her at that moment. She closed her eyes to try to it all out when she tried to not to gasp. She heard small voices and she knew it was coming from the adults but one of the small voices stood out.

_Dear me, Isabella has really gone down. She hasn't got anyone she can turn to and if I mention this to Lucius, he might go mad. She needs a family but the only person she can actually go to is Sirius Black. I still cannot believe that he just let her get away just like that. He could have her and Isabella. He simply adores them but this is what happens. _

Isabella opened her eyes then looked up to find Narcissa looking at Lucius. Now she felt smug. She knew that if she could master this then she could get into anyone's mind, right? She smiled at the thought of listening into Draco's thoughts. Sighing, she closed her eyes but this time she was going to stay like that until her thoughts had changed their course.

_Isabella needs help and now that Draco has literally cut her off from his personal life, it's a lot harder for her. All these assignments that this old idiot is giving her are outrageous. She needs space as well as the fact that she isn't even thirteen. I don't know what was going on in Sarah's head when she was thinking about this but her own daughter doesn't have any human traits left in her. The only few traits I can seem to pick out is that she's rebelling, being boisterous as well as the fact that she is wanting to be noticed. I know she can do so much more than what she is doing now but if she continues on like this, someone will have to step in to save her from herself. Merlin, I've just noticed that she's harming her own body and this old fool is doing nothing! I wish her mother was here. She was such a ray of sunshine when she was little, always laughing, smiling and looking on the good side now she's the epitome of a mother's worst nightmare. I wish her mother listened to me. I told her to come to the house but she decided not to. I told her repeatedly as well as Severus but she decided not to. Did she want her own daughter in danger? _

Isabella reluctantly opened her eyes to find Narcissa looking at her and that was when she knew her cover had been blown. Narcissa's look just said it all. She knew that Isabella was in her head which made Isabella wonder if her mother had done it before. Narcissa shook her head, sighed then looked at Dumbledore. "If you do punish the three, what will the punishments be?"

"This is preposterous-" Mr Parkinson started but was cut off by Narcissa.

"Please, we need to know if this punishment is going to be fair or not." Isabella looked at Dumbledore to find that he was looking at her directly. Something was wrong and she could feel it in her bones.

"The punishment for Mister Malfoy will not be severe as all he did was provoke Miss Winters as well as disrespect a teacher. Miss Winters and Miss Parkinson are to be given a severe punishment as both disrupted a class and harmed one another-"

"My Pansy would never do such a thing! We raised her to respect-"

"And may I remind you Mrs Parkinson that your daughter scratched Isabella's face therefore harming her. I am sorry, but I cannot change what has been done. Both students, actually all three of them, need to understand that they are to be punished," Dumbledore cut in.

"My son shouldn't be a part of this!" Lucius yelled. "Severus, what do you think?" Isabella sat up at the mention on Snape's name. She had no idea he was in the room but the atmosphere changed immediately. There was a silence as they waited for Severus to respond.

"I think that all three should be punished," Snape replied. "They all deserve it and I am sad to say that I witnessed the account." Isabella turned around to look at Snape but found him staring at her coldly. It was like everything in the room had frozen solid. A shiver ran up her spine. "But, mister Malfoy shall not get as bad as punishment as to Miss Parkinson and Miss Winters." There was an awkward silence that followed and Isabella knew that she was going to get the worst of it. The silence broke when Snape spoke. "Isabella did harm Mister Malfoy but-" Severus stopped to press his point to Lucius, "-that doesn't excuse the point that Miss Parkinson has harmed Isabella."

"Now that we have covered all these points, I would like it if all of you could leave," Dumbledore told them politely. Isabella turned around, looking at the adults. They all threw disgusted glares at her, she especially felt the one from Lucius. His glare felt like daggers had been plunged into her body. Shaking her head, she stared at Dumbledore while hearing the adults walk over to the fireplace and left by the Floo Network. "Isabella-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Isabella sneered. Dumbledore stared at her, sighing.

"Minerva and Severus may you leave? I need to talk to Isabella alone," Dumbledore told the teachers. Isabella heard her professors leave without argument. She heard the door slam after the teachers and she knew she was going to be in a shit load of trouble. "Isabella, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," Isabella answered almost immediately. Dumbledore looked at her sceptically as he sat opposite her. She had been receiving those looks during the summer holiday as well. Her wizard teacher, who was teaching her muggle lessons in the muggle world, looked at her like that; her best friends had been looking at her like that as they went out even Luc had been looking at her like that. Everyone had been looking at her like that. The only reason this was happening was because she was denying. She was denying that part of her who wanted to lock herself in a room and cry for ages. That part of her that had died since she was eight years old.

That part of her was herself.

Ever since her mother died, she had changed. The bubbly, out-going eight year old Isabella had dissipated into nothing. She had put up her guard after that burial of her parents. Her guard was only a facade and only few people could see the real her. The broken, miserable twelve year old Isabella was the side that was so well hidden for four years and it was coming out. This was their fault. This was his fault. This was Draco's fault. No, it wasn't Draco's fault at all. This was her fault.

"Isabella, I know I maybe a headmaster but I know quite a bit about you," she heard Dumbledore say. Isabella shook her head and looked at her headmaster, dumbfounded. "I know that you hate yourself for getting to this stage but you put the blame on everyone else." That was true, she couldn't deny it. "Your father did that."

"Excuse me?" Isabella said as soon as she processed the information. She was nothing like her father. She absolutely hated her father. It was such a gut-feeling since he wasn't part of her life at all. He was always on business trips, he was always with some other woman every week, he was always in his study playing his guitar, he was always out of the house and Isabella resented that. She resented how she turned to Sirius for a father-like figure or Lucius even but not to her father. She resented how her mother could marry someone like that. She resented at how late she realised that he wasn't her father. She barely thought of him now. She had cut her father from all the pictures she had and put them in a box. She had no idea where the box was now.

"Yes, your father did that. Very much the opposite of your mother," Dumbledore replied. Isabella's anger was rising. She never wanted to be compared to her father. Comparing her to her mother was on the annoyed scale but comparing her to her father was beyond anything she could handle. "Even if you don't like it, you have your father in you." Isabella snapped.

"Never compare me to my bastard of a father. He was nothing to me. These stupid rumours going around, I have nothing to do with them but yet everybody seems to be saying that I'm the cause of everything. If he was my father, he would have loved me for the person and gender that I am. He didn't. He wanted boys. I'm so sorry if I have burst your bubble but I made my mind up after what happened at the Malfoy Manor."

"Do you know why people say all of that?" Dumbledore asked. Isabella opened her mouth but pursed it seconds later. She had completely no idea why they all said things like that. She has always assumed that they say this to her because she was their 'daughter'. She wasn't even sure if she was their daughter by how Dumbledore said what he had said. It wasn't funny. It was funny for most people because they took the piss out of it but it wasn't. It seemed like Dumbledore knew a lot more than the people who are telling her all of this. Dumbledore popped her bubble when he broke the silence. "They say this because you are at your most vulnerable. You know that you're vulnerable which makes you easy to get. You believe quite a lot and people are abusing it."

"Are you sure it isn't because of the fact that I'm a lovechild or I'm not actually my father's descendent?" Isabella questioned. An awkward silence fell upon them. Dumbledore looked away so that he could turn his attention to Fawkes. "Professor?" Isabella barely whispered. Dumbledore continued to look at Fawkes while Isabella watched him. She watched every move he made until she came to the worst of her conclusions. "I am one of those, aren't I?"

"I can't say," Dumbledore finally replied. He wasn't making eye contact still. "You're mother hid that from me. She told me that if you ever asked about that, you'll find out. I recall her specifically saying: Isabella knows the one place that I love, where I and Isabella have been to, and that is the place where she will find her answer."

Isabella tried not to scoff. Her mother and herself went to so many places that her mother loved. One of those places was at home, on a couch, drinking hot chocolate while watching the television. Her mother would always tell her the places she had been to and that she would take her to all of them. She had succeeded in that. Isabella had been to Nigeria, Australia and even Scotland where her father proposed to her mother. She missed those times when she could tell her mother everything. Her mother was the closest thing to a best friend, besides Draco, before she died. What her mother had said was ridiculous. Some of the places her mum had taken her, the routes she had forgotten already.

Isabella looked at the floor while she kept on thinking of all the places her mum had taken her. There was that waterfall but that had been ruined, so that was crossed off. Maybe at their first home, but that was next to the Potter's house that was ruined. Isabella had gone through so many ideas before she came to the conclusion of Hogwarts. Her mother had met her dad here, met Sirius here as well as meeting so many other people. That was it. It had to be Hogwarts before Dumbledore burst her bubble.

"It isn't Hogwarts, if that is what you are thinking. Sarah did have some good times but her times here wavered. The wavering part happened in the seventh year where so much happened, Isabella." Isabella looked at Dumbledore, who was finally looking at her. She saw something in his eyes, something like pity for her. "I'm going to tell you something that your mother wouldn't have told you. When your mother came to school here, she was with Sirius Black but was torn. You see, your father came into the picture so quickly that even Lily didn't see it coming."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked. Without an answer, Dumbledore stood up and walked to the bookshelf. He scanned the books, his fingers sliding across the binds of the books, until he snatched a bright blue, torn diary from the row. He walked back to the desk, sat down and slid the diary across to Isabella. Isabella picked up and examined the front page. On the front, in a brown box with black slanting handwriting, read:

____

_Sarah's Diary_

_1971-1978_

_Hogwarts Years_

* * *

**Here it is people! The latest chapter! **

**I don't really like this chapter and I have no idea why. :)**

**Review please! Is my character getting too mary-sue for your liking? Please tell me!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


End file.
